The Darkness Within
by BudderMario
Summary: Izuku has a dream to become a hero but he's quirkless. After having dreams crushed into dust by All Might, he finally gives up. So when a man in red robe and with a mask offers him his quirk to become hero, Izuku takes that opportunity and opens the darkness within. OC Izuku gets a quirk not by All Might. IzukuXHarem(might change later)
1. CHAPTER 1

4/1/20: For all you rereaders or new readers, not a prank, but I'm starting to consider a rewrite again. This story is pretty bad and cringey at times and I want to fix it. However, due to my lack of motivation of writing, I don't know if I can do it. Or at least at a constant schedule. Don't get your hopes high, I'm still very mixed about it, but I will say that I'm trying. I already rewritten a very small portion of this chapter to see if I can get motivated again. Anyways, enjoy this bad mess of a story.

**CHAPTER 1**

**An opportunity**

Speech

'_Thoughts_'

**Timeskip/Sound Effects**

**_Author notes_**

"Enough Kacchan!" shouted a young boy.The boy has black messy hair with green highlights, emerald green eyes and is standing with his fists up. He is currently standing in front of a girl who is crying on floor. She has purple hair, dark purple eyes and earphone jacks attached to her earlobes. The boy is trembling with fear and with tears in his eyes. "I won't let you!" shouted the green hair boy, "You already made her cry, stop it!" Another boy with ash blonde hair and red eyes is seen walking with two others with him. One has bat wings and the other stretches his fingers to unbelievable amounts.

"So Deku the quirkless wonder, thinks he can play hero, huh?" The ash-blonde boy says as he slams his fist into his other hand creating a small explosion out of the palm of his hand. The green hair, referred as Deku, can only squeak out a, "Eep" as the three jump onto him as they beat the boy without mercy. As the scene is occurring, none realize that a young man is watching them from afar, with a blank and emotionless face at what he has witness. The man walked away not saying a single word as Deku was beaten senselessly. After a while, the boys got bored and left them alone. Deku was on the floor, covered in bruises and burns. The girl finally broke out of her fear and had a face of worry.

"Are you okay?!" Shouted the purple haired girl.

"I-I'm f-fine." The boy said as he slowly sat up from the floor. "W-What a-about y-you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you but why did you protect me?" The girl asked.

"Q-Quirk or not, I can't stand someone getting hurt. E-Especially a g-g-girl like you." He said, blushing very hard. The girl immediately blushed as well.

"T-Thanks" She whispered, with her blush.

"A-Anyways, w-what's your n-name? I'm I-Izuku. Izuku M-Midoriya." He asked as he finally stood up.

"I'm Kyoka. Kyoka Jiro." She said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"R-Really I'm fine, but why was Kacchan picking on you?" Midoriya asked. He really was confused.

"I want to be a hero, but he told me I couldn't with my quirk. He said it was too weak to be a hero." She responded, bringing her head down.

"What e-exactly is y-your quirk?" Midoriya asked with a huge amount of curiosity. He loved seeing other people's quirks.

"It's called Earphone Jack." She said as she raised them up to show him. "I get these jacks at my earlobes which allow me to create vibrations using my heartbeat. I am also pretty sensitive to sound. I can hear things very easily"

"That's so COOL!" Midoriya shouted with a big smile and stars in his eyes. Jiro had a small blush on her face. She has never been praised by someone else outside her family. " Yourquirkisveryusefulforrescuemissionswherepeoplearetrappedunderrubble.Youcouldhearthemeasilyifyouinsertthemintotheground.Alsoitmightbepossibletocreatebigenoughvibrati-" Midoriya started before going into full blown muttering thinking of the possibilities Jiro has. Jiro couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Thanks for that." She said interrupting the boy's muttering. "What's your quirk?" Midoriya stayed quiet for a bit.

"W-Well you s-see..." He started before looking away. "I d-don't have one yet."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll get one soon!" Jiro said lifting Midoriya's spirit.

"Yeah! Then you and me can become heroes!" Midoriya said as he pumped his fist in the air. Jiro smiled as well as they continued playing in the park for a hour, talking about their favorite heroes and what they liked.

"Izuku! Time to go home!" Midoriya's mother called. The boy had a small frown, but knew he had to go.

"I'm coming!" He yelled towards her and then turned to Jiro. "W-want to p-play again here t-tomorrow?" He shyly asked. Jiro only smiled.

"Sure! I'll ask my mom if I can be here." Jiro answered as Midoriya nodded and waved at her before he left.

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi young Jiro and Midoriya hugging in pjs**

"I'm afraid there's no hope for him." The doctor claims as Midoriya has a shocked face of the news he heard.

"No! There must be some mistake?" Ask a young green haired woman, likely Midoriya's mother, refusing to believe what she heard. "The other kindergartners have all started showing signs, but..."

"Pardon my asking, ma'am, but you're the fourth generation, yes?" The doctor asked interrupting the woman, "As far as quirks I mean..."

"Yes, of course. I can pull small objects toward me." Inko says as the All Might action figure, that Midoriya dropped, starts floating towards her hand. "And my husband can breathe fire." Midoriya still in shock ignores everything,but one thing was very clear to him.

"He possesses NO quirk at all."

Midoriya is in his room, after visiting the doctors, and was watching his favorite All Might video in silence. After minutes of silence Midoriya with a smile and tears ask his mother one thing...

"C-can I be h-hero like him?" He asked with his voice cracking. Inko only runs up to him with tears herself and hugs Midoriya from the back. Her only response,

"I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm sorry!"

**The Next Day**

Midoriya was rocking back and forward on a swing in the park alone. Everyone in his classroom had learn about his quirklessness and avoided him like the plague, even his best friend at school. He had no emotion in his eyes. No excitement, no joy.

"Midoriya?" A voice called out. The boy didn't turn around to see who had said it. The person slowly walked up to the swing next to him and sat down. Midoriya turned his head to see his newest friend, but probably his best friend, Jiro with a face of worry. "You okay?" She asked. Midoriya didn't say anything for a minute before breaking into tears.

"I-I really am a D-Deku" He said. Jiro frowned when he said that. Midoriya isn't a Deku, at at least not to her.

"Why? Why do you say this?" Jiro asked really worried what had caused her friend to be this sad.

"I-I found o-out that I-I'm..." he paused. What if Jiro rejects him as well. What if she doesn't want to be friends anymore because of his quirkless status. "I'm..."

"Midoriya whatever it is, I'm here for you." Jiro said trying to calm the boy to tell her what's wrong.

"I'm...quirkless" He slowly said. He shut his eyes waiting to be reject by the last friend he had. So it surprised him when he felt something hug him.

"Quirkless or not you're still my friend." She said. Midoriya broke into tears as he returned the hug.

**10 years later**

"You guys are all third-years now." Said a man,who is most likely the teacher, as he slammed a stack of papers on his desk. "It's time to start thinking about your futures!" The students of class remained silent as the teacher continued. "I would hand out these future career forms, but..." The teacher paused for a moment before tossing the sheets of papers into the air.

"...I assume you all want to be heros!" The whole class, expect for two similar looking boys, shouted with joy as they started showing off their quirks. "Yes you all have wonderful quirks. But you know that it's against the rules to use them in school!"

"SENSEI!! Don't lump me in with these losers!" Shouted a ash-blonde boy in the back of the classroom. He is seen with his legs crossed on top of his desk. "As if I had anything like their crappy quirks." He stated with a chuckle at the end.

"Get over yourself Bakugo!!" Shouted a student in anger as many others start booing at him in anger as well.

"SHUT UP! EXTRAS SHOULD ACT LIKE EXTRAS!" The boy, now known as Bakugo, said with smile.

"Ah, Bakugo, you of course, must be aiming for U.A High School." The teacher claimed as all the students go silent out of shock.

"That national school?! The cutoff score this year is 79, right?!" Said a random student as the class start chattering after what they have just learned.

"I hear that barely accept anyone!!" Shouted another student. The other students keep chattering as a familiar set of green hair is laying his head down, sweating out of nervousness and trying to hide himself as much as possible.

" Ah, the stupid chattering of extras!" Bakugo says as he jumps onto his desk. "I aced the mock exam!! I'm the only one here with the stuff for U.A!" He smiles as he continues shouts. "I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there!" He says out of cockiness "Not to mention, I'll be one of the richest people in the world!!"

"Oh, You're also going for U.A, aren't you, Midoriya?" The teacher says, ignoring Katsuki's speech.The whole class went silent, you could hear a pin drop silent. The green haired boy sinks closer to his desk not even lifting his head up to see the other students. Everyone slowly turn their heads to Midoriya. They soon immediately start to go into full blown laughter expect for one who slowly gets angered.

"Huh?! Midoriya?! No way!!" hollored one student.

"Good grades alone can't get you into the hero program!" Another said. Midoriya finally stands up and starts to speak.

"Th-Thats not necessarily true! Sure there's no precedent, but.."

***BOOM***

Midoriya start to say until he was interrupted by an explosion on his desk and he falls onto the floor.

"COME ON DEKU!!" Bakugo shouted with a evil grin on his face, "Forget the crappy quirks, you're totally quirkless. And you think you can rub shoulders with me?!"

"Wa-Wait, No, Bakugo. I wasn't...saying I could compete with you! Not at all!" Midoriya says trying to explain as he scurrys to the back of the classroom, hitting the wall. "I mean it. It's just...been my dream since I was little. And well..there's no harm in trying..." Midoriya says, trying to form a smile. The class was so focused on Midoriya that they didn't notice a figure staring into the classroom though the window, before leaving as if it wasn't there at all.

"Try?! Try what?! The entrance exam?!" Screamed Katsuki, "You're taking the exam just to 'Try'?!" Midoriya looked down in silence. "What can you even DO?!" Bakugo stated as he and every other student look down at Midoriya. Chuckling as Midoriya stays silent, not knowing how to respond.

It's now the end of the day and Midoriya is currently looking through his text messages as he starts to put his stuff way. His only friend Jiro had to move away when they were seven. After Jiro helped Midoriya he was able to meet her family and vice versa and the two families became pretty good friends. So it was easy to stay in contact after so many years.

Messages:

Broccoliboi: Hey Jiro did you see the fight this morning?

RockGirl: The one of Mt Lady?

Broccoliboi: Yeah that one! I was there! She's so much bigger in person!

RockGirl: Yeah. She probably was.

Broccoliboi: W-Wait! I didn't m-mean it like t-that!!

RockGirl: I know. Just messing with you.

Broccoliboi: T-Talk to y-you l-later!

Jiro was in class texting before looking at her breasts in disappointment. '_Why aren't mine that big_?' She thought blushing before shaking the thought away.

Midoriya was blushing at her teasing, even if she wasn't here. He put away his phone and as soon he picked up his Hero Analysis notebook, Bakugo quickly snatchs the notebook right out Midoriya's hands.

"We ain't done here, Deku." Bakugo exclaimed with a slight angered look on his face.

"What's that, Bakugo?" Asked one lackey

" 'For my future'? Seriously?! This guy, Midoriya..." Another said as he read part of the title.

"C-Come on. Give it back!!" Midoriya asked in a nice, yet worried tone as he backed away a bit. Bakugo places the notebook between the palms of his hands and creating an explosion, burning the notebook.

"HUHHHH?!" Shouted Midoriya in shock seeing his notebook destroyed, " Why?!" Bakugo just sighs before throwing the notebook out the window as Midoriya becomes even more shocked.

"The best heroes out there, well, they showed signs of greatness even as students. I'll be the first and only hero from this crappy public middle school! The first to win the honor of becoming a student at U.A High, guess I'm just a perfectionist." Bakugo cocky states before putting a fake smile and walking up to Midoriya. "In other words, don't you dare get into U.A Nerd!" He threatens as he puts his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, burning him a bit. Bakugo removes his hand and starts to walk aways as Midoryia stays silent, shivering with fear. Before Bakugo leaves the class, he stops at the door.

"Oh, you wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you."

Midoriya stays silent

"If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life...go take a swan dive off the roof!!" Midoriya quickly turns his head, showing his slightly annoyed and angered face, wanting to say something before seeing Bakugo's evil grin as he sets off a small explosion in his hand.

"Yeah? What?" He asks. Midoriya says nothing. Staying as still as a statue.

_'Idiot! If I really jumped, you'd be charged with bullying me into suicide!! Think before you speak_!!' Midoriya thought as he reached for his notebook in a koi pond that was behind the school as he kept whispering idiot under his breath. He remembered the day he was told he was quirkless. '_That was when I decided_' Midoriya thinks to himself as he starts walking under a tunnel _'I decided not to care what anyone says! And to keep moving forward_!!' As Midoriya thought to himself he didn't know that there was a sludge villain coming out of the manhole cover until it speaked.

"A medium-sized body to hide in" The sludge villain didn't give Midoriya any time to respond and jumped onto him, trying to shove himself into the boys body though the mouth. Midoriya snaps out of his fear and starts struggling, trying to escape out of the villain. Midoriya starts to lose his breath and his body getting weaker.

_'I'm dying_!'

'_I'm going to die?!'_

_'Someone help! I'm dying_!!'

Midoriya vision starts getting blurry and tears starts falling from his face. Before blacking out he saw a tall figure at the end of the tunnel and shout from behind.

"FEAR NOT KID!!"

"Even without a quirk, can I still be a hero?!" ask Midoriya as he is facing his favorite hero's back and his head down. He was currently on top of a building, after waking up from the villain attack. "Can someone without a quirk become a hero like you?" Midoriya continues as he shuts his eyes tight, hoping to hear the answer he always wanted from someone other than Jiro.

"QUIRKS ARE..." All Might starts to say until he suddenly stops. "Oh no, Damn it all.." Midoriya keeps his head down as he kept talking without realizing the white smoke came out of All Might.

"The way you save people with that fearless smile!" Says Midoriya as he looks up with a smile on his face. "I want to be the strongest hero, just like y-" Midoriya stops half way as he yells in shock and finally realize that All Might seemed to turn into a blonde skinny man. After All Might calmed the boy down he explained himself asking not to tell anyone about this. He told the boy how he was injured a few years ago and could only work for three hours a day.

"And to answer your question, a pro hero always risk their life." All Might explains as Midoriya takes in everything he just heard. "With power, can, can one become a hero? No, I think not." All Might finally says as he starts getting off the floor.

Midoriya stays silent at what he was told.

_'I can't be a hero without a quirk. He said it.._.' He thought as tears begin to build up in his eyes. He ignores everything else All Might says and is left there on the building alone with his thoughts. After a minute, he falls to his knees and starts to cry.

Midoriya is seen walking through a street, staring at his burnt notebook with his red eyes after crying for so long.

"Even the best of the best said it..." Midoriya whispers to himself as tears start build up again, "Don't cry! You knew already, right?" He is so distracted that he walks past a mob of people across the street where a familiar ash-haired boy is. _'I guess, I'm never going to be a hero_...' He thinks as he starts to crumble up his notebook a bit. '_No_ _Jiro would want me to not give up! But it's so hard not to when All Might says it_' Midoriya decides to, instead of going home, go to Takoba Municipal Beach Park to clear his mind. A beach full of trash that washed up on shore. He sits down on a pile of trash with his notebook in hand. He stares at it and with hesitant decision he gets up and throws the notebook into the water.

'_Why? Why must fate hate me_?' He thinks with tears streaming down his face, '_Why was I the unlucky one?! Why wasn't I born with a quirk_!' He falls to knees, tears still falling.

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE A HERO!!" He shouts with all his breathe and falls completely to the floor, crying into the sand. He was crying so much that he doesn't hear the crunching of sand getting closer to him. The figure walks over to the boy and stares down at him. Midoriya noticing that he was now under shade looks up to see a man about 6 feet with gray pants, a red robe with golden lines on the robe, no shirt underneath, and a tattoo over his chest and black stripes across his chest and arms. The most unique features about the figure is that it was wearing a white mask with red stripes on it and the scars on his torso.

"Wh-Who are y-you!!" Midoriya shouts as he crawls backwards a bit. To Midoriya the man seemed like a villain based on the mask and scars on his body.

"Hey calm down. I heard someone scream and I was worried someone was hurt or something" The mysterious person said. Midoriya calm down a bit,but didn't completely trust the man.

"So-Sorry if I worried you sir." Midoriya says as he gets up shaking the sand off his pants

"No problem a all! And to answer your question, I'm just a nobody." The man said.

"Wh-What do You mean? You have a name right?" Midoriya asked being very cautious.

"I never liked my name, so just call me Nobody" The man said getting an odd look from the boy.

"O-Okay then" Midoriya responds confused that the man didn't use his real name. '_Wait if didn't tell me_ _his name then, he could be a villain! He must be hiding his real name to hide his identity_!!' He thinks, being afraid of the possible villain in front of him. '_Or_ _I'm just being paranoid_?'

"Anyways, why were you screaming?" Nobody asked.

"I-its nothing!" Midoriya quickly responds. Under the mask Nobody raised an eyebrow knowing something was wrong. I mean the boy was screaming for a reason right?

"You know, talking to someone can help out a lot." He said. Midoriya knew that he shouldn't be talking to a stranger, but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I-I'ts just that I always wanted to be h-hero. It's been my d-dream since I was 4 years old. But I'm q-quirkless." Midoriya says as he looks down and starts crying. Nobody under the mask got slightly annoyed.

"Quirk or no quirk, people can be heroes. People were heroes before quirks even existed. Yes, it's easier to become a hero with quirk, but true heroes are ones who are determined and save others just because it's the right thing to do." Nobody claims as Midoriya raised his head up and looks at the man before continuing, " Even if it's as small as helping someone, it's what heroes do. I see the flames of determination to protect those innocent people inside of you." Midoriya falls to his knees and remembers all the painful memories. He didn't care that everyone including All Might told him he couldn't be hero because...

"You have the heart of a true hero. Young boy I believe, YOU CAN BE A HERO"

...Someone believes in him.

"That's why I offer you my quirk and give you that chance!"

"Huh?" Midoriya said. He stood silent thinking at what he just heard. "Wh-What do you m-mean?"

"I'm offering my quirk to you." Nobody said.

"Hold on a second!" Midoriya says as he is very confused. "Thischangeseverythingweknowaboutquirks. Aquirkisapartofyouright?Howca- He then continued muttering about how it doesn't make any sense.

'_This kid is pretty weird, but okay_.' Nobody thought. "Your thinking to hard! Stop it" Nobody says before karate chopping Midoriya's head, almost making him unconscious due the strength.

"OWW" Midoriya shouts in pain as he grabs his head in pain.

"S-Sorry" Nobody quickly says before clearing his throat, "I just realized I never got your name young man."

"My name is Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya" He says keeping one hand rubbing on where he was hit on his head.

"Midoriya, there are millions of different people with different quirks. Did you honestly believe there wouldn't be one that can be given or passed on?" Nobody asks. Midoriya thinks for a bit.

"N-No I never thought that was possible." He responded. Nobody mentally facepalms, but also agrees with Midoriya. The possibility of quirks being passed to other people seems unbelievable, but this boy never even thought if there was even a tiny chance that there is quirk just like that?

"Anyways, I am one of those few who can do it." Nobody continues," I know that you just met me and you can't fully trust me." He says before starting to walk away. "If you agree on my offer, come back here at 10 am tomorrow." He finally says before continuing to walk away. Midoriya speechless at what he learned and was offered.

_'I can still be a hero_?!_ But he may be a villain. How can I trust him_?' He turns around to face the sunset.

**_There you go the first chapter of the rewrite! It's kinda the same, but next chapter is when it really changes! (Hopefully.) You May have noticed some things that I purposely did so let's get this out of the way._**

**_Jiro has her quirk, even though Midoriya is older than her: My excuse is that Midoriya thought his quirk was just late and didn't go to the doctor until a few months later._**

**_Midoriya didn't called Bakugo, Kacchan: I made it so Bakugo totally ignores Midoriya as soon he was known to be quirkless. I did this because I didn't want Midoriya to consider Bakugo as a friend anymore since Bakugo doesn't consider Midoriya as a friend anyway._**

**_QUICK QUESTION!!_**

**_Should Eri act more of a_**

**_Sister_**

**_Or_**

**_Daughter_**

**_Either way she's going to be adorable._**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Beginning of Something New**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

**Timeskip/Sound Effects/Switching locations or POV.**

**Text Message**

**_(Author notes)_**

"Midoriya woke up in his room at 7 am. It used be filled to the brim with All Might merchandise but after All Might told him he couldn't be a hero, he removed most of it. He did his daily routine, shower, brush teeth, change clothes and eat breakfast. The entire time, Midoriya was thinking on the offer.

"Izuku?" Inko asks across the table, " you okay? You seem if something is bothering you."

"I'm fine mom, just thinking about something." He responded and continued eating. It was now 9 am and Midoriya still wasn't sure on the offer.

'_What if he is a villain and wants be take or kill me? But he seemed nice when I met him_.' Midoriya thought. '_There's a chance that I can finally be a hero_' After a few minutes of thinking what to do. He finally decided.

_'I'm going to be a hero and do whatever it takes_!' He got up from the couch and went out to the location where he met Nobody and waited for a few more minutes for him to arrive.

"Hey Midoriya!" Midoriya turns around to see the man waving a hand as he walks closer. "You agreed to my offer?"

'_This is it! There's no turning back. I will be a hero_!' The boy thought. "Yes, I was hesitant but I finally decided that I will take you power!" Midoriya states without stuttering. Nobody smiles under the mask but also remembered one an important detail that made him worried.

"Great! However the process..." Nobody says before pausing. This grabbed Midoriya's attention.

"... Is quite painful."

" I don't care. I want to be a hero. Nothing is going to stop me!" Midoriya quickly responds.

**SIGH*** I hope you don't regret this." Nobody says, "To do the process you must first take off your shirt." Midoriya with a bit of hesitation took off his shirt. Nobody place his hand on top of Midoriya's heart and started whispering something that Midoriya couldn't hear. He notice that Nobody's hand was glowing black and his chest slowly started to get sore, slowly that spread across his body. Wind started blowing around the two of them making a mini tornado of sand with them in the center. Now the pain was getting stronger and Midoriya was struggling to hold in his screams. The pain then spiked out of nowhere and Midoriya tried to scream but the pain was too much. He felt like his whole body was in fire and his heart feeling like it was going to explode. This continued for a few more seconds before everything stopped. Midoriya is swaying back and forward before collapsing into the sand, losing conscious.

**Timeskip brought to you by Nobody smoking a cigarette while Midoriya is asleep on the floor. (You probably know you shouldn't do drugs or underage drinking. I honestly care about people's health so please don't do them**

Midoriya opened his eyes to see a bright orange sky. He quickly sits up but regrets it as he immediately felt pain in his whole body. He looks around and sees Nobody on a pile trash looking into the sunset. He turns his head and sees Midoriya awake.

"Midoriya, your finally wake." He says as he gets off the pile. " You were unconscious for 7 hours"

"7-7 HOURS?!" Midoriya shouts before standing up and starts running leaving Nobody alone

"What was that about?" Nobody whispers to himself.

'_Mom must be really worried_!' Midoriya thought as he ignored the pain he was in and ran back home. As soon as Midoriya gets home he slams the door open scaring the life out of Inko.

"I'M HOME!!" Midoriya shouts with the little breath he had left.

"Izuku! Where were you!" Inko asks as she got up and hugged Midoriya tightly making him grunt in pain.

"I went to the park and was so tired I fell asleep on a bench." He claims trying to convince his mother.

"If your that tired you shouldn't have gone out!" She argued.

"S-Sorry, now I know okay?" He responded.

"I'm just worried something might happen to you" She as she let go of hugging Midoriya.

"I'm fine okay?" '_Expect for the burning pain though my body'_ Midoriya responses then thought.

"Let's have dinner, I made your favorite" Inko says before walking to the kitchen. Midoriya puts a smile on face and sits at the table for dinner.

Midoriya woke up the next day feeling more energized than normal and the pain mostly gone. He did his daily routine and headed to the beach as yesterday he rushed out there before Nobody could explain what happened. When he arrived, Midoriya saw Nobody sitting on the same pile of trash he was on when Midoriya left.

"Oh hey Midoriya." Nobody says without turning his head around.

"How di-never mind. I wanted to know that happened yesterday?" Midoriya asks , "And what's the quirk you gave me?" Nobody gets off of the the pile and walks up to Midoriya.

"To answer your first question, the pain you experience during the process was the quirk entering your body. But due to the pain you passed out at the end." Nobody explained.

"So, that means I have a quirk now?" Midoriya asks with a bit of hope.

"You should have it, hopefully. As for the second question, the quirk is called Dark Heart. " He further explains.

"Dark Heart?"

"It gives the user more power and the ability to control the darkness, the more negative emotions they experienced in life. Anger, hate, sadness, suffering. All of those make you stronger." Nobody explained getting a scared look from the boy.

"Wh-What?! So if I want to use your quirk, then I need be in pain?!" Midoriya shouts in shock, " Wh-Why would I want that!"

"It doesn't have to be physical pain or pain at all, just things that put you in a bad or sad mood" He responds as Midoriya calms a bit. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'Hate only makes me stronger' ? Because my quirk is basically that. Taking the negative energy and using it as positive energy."Nobody says. Midoriya listens closely at what Nobody has to say next. He places a hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"I gave you my quirk, because I can tell you suffered a lot through the years, but you kept going trying to reach your dreams even when you knew they were impossible." Midoriya says nothing as he remembered all the pain he had suffered through the years.

"If this quirk gives me the strength to become a hero and to help others," Midoriya says as he puts a determined look on his face "I will gladly take all the pain, no matter what."

"Okay then." Nobody says with a smile under the mask "We start training tomorrow." he says before starting to walk away.

_'He gave me a chance to become a hero, he believes in me_' Midoriya thinks as he saw Nobody walking off in the distance. '_I have to train harder than anyone else_' He walked home, getting a light scolding from his mother for not telling he was leaving.

"Okay Midoriya." Nobody says as Midoriya stands in front of him "Before training you must use Dark Heart to improve your training."

"How does that improve my training?" Midoriya asked, since he believed he had a strength or attack type quirk.

"You can use the darkness to make parts of your body better." Nobody states getting a confused look on Midoriya's face. "For example, if you spread the darkness to your eyes it can increase your eyesight to see up to a mile away." Midoriya wanted to say how that doesn't make much sense but stops himself from asking. "So, if you spread it to your muscles it can increase the speed of growth."

"So, how do I activate it?" Midoriya asks, now understanding the point.

"Think of the most painful memory you can."

"O-Okay." Midoriya says in hesitation. He had many unpleasant memories and he didn't want to relive them or remember them at all. Midoriya closes his eyes and starts to remember everyone who told him he couldn't be hero. His face starts to sadden when he remembered his own mother didn't believe in him as well, but tears start to build up when he got to a certain point.

"With power, can, can one become a hero? No, I think not." All Might finally says as he starts getting off the floor. His heart starts to burn as he recalled what All Might told him a few days ago.

"Midoriya, you feel that burn in your heart? The pain? Focus and spread that pain all over your body." Nobody said once he saw Midoriya's pained expression. Midoriya tries to focus and do what Nobody said. Surprising him was the fact the pain really was spreading all over his body getting weaker as it spread. His limbs felt more loose, he felt lighter, had more energy and seems to think faster than normal.

"I-I think I did it!" Midoriya says in joy and opens his eyes.

"Great let's start training then!" Nobody says as they both walk towards a empty space in the beach. But what Nobody didn't mention was the slight change with Midoriya. Everything was the same except one thing, his eyes. Instead of the bright emerald green eyes, it was replaced with black sclera and white pupils. His eyes were full of darkness.

"Okay Midoriya! You first test is to clean up this beach!" Nobody shouts as Midoriya's face turns into one of shock.

"A-ALL OF THIS!?!"

"Yes, you have 4 months to do it." Nobody continues shocking Midoriya even more.

"B-But the exam is 10 months away. And cleaning all of this in 4 months?!"

"With Dark Heart activated, your muscles will grow faster, making the process faster, but that doesn't mean it will be easy." Nobody says. Midoriya starts sweating as he looked at all the trash around him. "Midoriya, if you don't think you can't do it, then I could just take the quirk ba-"

"I'LL DO IT!" Midoriya shouts instantly interrupting Nobody.

"Great! Here is a training regimen to up speed the growth up." Nobody says taking out some papers out of nowhere and giving it to Midoriya.

"You even have my sleep and everything." Midoriya quietly whispers.

"Midoriya, with this you will be worked to the bone. It's gonna take a lot of blood and sweat to do this." Nobody said as he looked at the boy.

"Like I said, I am going to be a hero and nothing is going to stop me!" Midoriya shouts with determination with a fist pump into the air. Nobody smiles at the boy as he starts picking up trash from a pile.

"Let's get started then!"

**Week 1**

Midoriya is seen pulling and carrying different types of trash. From tires to bookshelves. As he struggled Nobody sat down watching Midoriya's actions. During class Midoriya almost falls asleep due to the intense workout from one day. He tries to wake himself up as he started muttering about what he can change to the regimen, grabbing the attention of the students around him and scaring them a bit.

"Hey, Midoriya" the teacher says as he uses his quirk to hit Midoriya on his head. Midoriya snaps out of his muttering and starts blushing madly at what he just did. After class Midoriya returns to the beach and struggles to pick up more trash.

"Lift with your legs!" Nobody said as Midoriya wanted to roll his eyes but was too tired to do it.

**Week 3**

Midoriya is now able to move trash a bit more easier than before, but still struggles due to doing it nonstop. He was sore all over his body but he kept going. Nobody notices this, but goes back to his phone.

**Month 2**

Midoriya has slight changes to him now. He has gained slightly more muscles and grew taller. He is now able to up to 50 pounds of trash each time. He is now about a quarter done of cleaning the beach. He was currently going to lift a broken mirror, but he stared at himself for a few seconds.

"Wow." Midoriya whispers. This was the first time seeing the effects of the workout. He looked at his slowly appearing abs and biceps then at his chest which seemed to be darker in some areas. Not like a tan, but faintly black? He looked at his eyes. His white pupils.

"What are you looking at?" Nobody asked in curiosity appearing behind the boy. Midoriya jumped back and almost crash into the mirror, but he caught himself. "I never knew you were so self centered."

"W-What? N-No!" Midoriya said waving his hands. "It's just that, I didn't expect it was actually working. Dark Heart."

"Really? Haven't you noticed your strength?" Nobody said.

"No. Also." Midoriya pointed to his eyes in the mirror. "W-Why are my e-eyes like that?" He said, kinda freaked out.

"Oh! Just a side effect of using Dark Heart. Nothing to worry about." Nobody said as he started walking way. "Whenever you use Dark Heart it's going to change your appearance."Midoriya slowly nodded, but was still scared of himself. Those pitch black eyes that seem to consume all light. Midoriya lightly slapped himself a bit and continued picking up trash.

**Month 3**

There was only one week left to clean the beach. Midoriya changes are now more visible, he was now about 6 feet, 7 inches tall, his face more defined and had more visible muscles which made him feel awkward every time he went outside. Even the females students in school started to stare at him with lust in their eyes and the boys with slight jealousy but not much, thinking Midoriya is still quirkless.

"How the hell did that quirkless bastard get so ripped so fast?" One male whispered to his friends.

"Too bad he's quirkless, if he had one I would have definitely date him" One female said. Although Midoriya looked different he still muttered and stuttered like his old self. After school he went to the beach that was almost completely clean. There was only one big pile of trash left. Nobody watched as Midoriya started picking up trash in silence. In the past few weeks Nobody has not really said anything to Midoriya other than reminding him to use Dark Heart before starting.

**Month 4**

Midoriya finally finished cleaning up the trash and it was very easy at the end. He had done something that would have taken a year in only 4 months!

'_Wow, I did this_' Midoriya thought looking at the beautiful sand and ocean in front of him.

"Midoriya!" Shouted Nobody scaring the life out of the green haired boy.

"W-What was that for!"

"I see that you finished with ease" Nobody says ignoring Midoriya's question.

"That doesn't give you the right to scare me!" Midoriya argues.

"That is the next part of your training, training your mind." Nobody pointed at his head.

"Why did you have to scare me though?" Midoriya whispers quietly.

"Because what if I was a villain? You get scared giving me time to attack." Nobody responds, "In a battle, don't lose your focus as anything can happen."

"Okay, what do we do?"

"First, I want you to spread more of Dark Heart to your brain to increase your reaction time, but while some spreading to your body."

"So like, having 5% across my body and 10% in my brain?" Midoriya asks to make sure he's right.

"Exactly, however using too much can decrease how long you can use it."

"Okay! How I am going to train?"

"You'll be fighting me." Nobody answers walking back about ten feet and getting in a fighting stance.

"What?" Midoriya stuttered. Midoriya was nervous. Nobody was very well built and looked like he could take anyone, well maybe All Might and Endeavor but still looked strong.

"Don't be afraid." Nobody said calmly. "Come on. Throw me your best shot!" Midoriya hesitantly nodded and got into a fighting stance. Nobody ran up to the boy and reached him in a almost two seconds. Midoriya was caught off guard, even with Dark Heart working his his brain. He tried to block, but Nobody went around him and roundhouse kicked him in the back.

"GAHH!" Midoriya fell to the floor and couldn't get back up, due to the pain. Nobody wiped off any sand he got and kneels down next to Midoriya.

"This is going to hurt. For you at least." Nobody said as Midoriya sighed.

_'This is going to be the most painful thing I'll experience_.'

**Month 5**

Midoriya has been training with Nobody nonstop, even when every bone in his body was sore. He lasts longer each time while learning hand-to-hand combat.

"Ugh" Midoriya grunts out while collapsing onto the floor.

"80 wins for me and 0 for you." Nobody brags a bit as he cleans out the sand in his pants.

_'Damn sand, it gets everywhere_.' Nobody thought as he removed all the sand from his pants. '_What's next? My mentor screaming I have the high ground? Okay, now it's just Star Wars_.'

"You only doing better because your more experienced with your quirk." Midoriya states while still on the ground.

"I haven't been using my quirk Midoriya. That is all pure skill and also you're still learning." Nobody responds.

"You moved so fast! That couldn't be without your quirk!" Midoriya exclaims.

"Not everything is done with quirks." Nobody informs the boy. "Someone may have the strongest quirk, but without training, it may be a weak one."

"I guess that makes sense."

Midoriya sat up, grunting at the pain.

"Also I made a new training regimen since you're done cleaning the beach." Nobody says as he, again, pulls out some papers out of nowhere.

"How d-"

"We're done with training today" Nobody says interrupting Midoriya and walking away.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

**Month 6**

Midoriya is seen sweating as he ran around the beach without a shirt. Some women started showing up just to stare at him with their lustful eyes and took pictures of his body as he ran making him blush as red as a tomato. He stopped after 3 miles of running and started walking home. On the way home, he heard some crying and footsteps in an alley like someone was running. He heads towards the direction and a little girl bumps into him. She seems to be about 4 years old, white hair, red ruby eyes and a horn on the right side of her head. She appeared to be in rags and covered in bandages all over her arms and legs. Midoriya kneeled down to her level.

"That must of hurt. Are you okay?" Midoriya asked politely. The girl looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Sorry about my daughter." A voice said. Midoriya looked up to see a man with brown hair with a dark olive green jacket, collar lined with purple fur. The most noticeable feature about him are the white gloves and the plague mask he wears. Midoriya noticed that once the girl saw him and got even more terrified than before. "She been horsing around too much so she's a bit scraped up. Worries me sick!" He said, making a smile? Midoriya wasn't sure. He had his phone behind his back and quickly sent something.

"These are not injuries you get by horsing around." Midoriya said as he hugged the girl trying to comfort her. The girl was holding on to him as if she was holding for dear life. "Why is she in these clothes? What is she afraid of? You two don't look like anything to each other. What are you doing to her?" The man was a bit annoyed but remained calm.

"It's embarrassing so I rather not talk about in public. Could you follow me over there?" The man asked turning around. Midoriya followed him holding the girl knowing he probably had no other option. "I have been worried about Eri. No matter what I say, she does nothing but rebel."

_'Probably because you're abusing her_!' Midoriya angrily thought.

"Kids are hard to understand, let me tell you." He said before slowly starting to take off his gloves. "It honestly makes me think I coul-" The man stopped talking and stood still. Midoriya and the girl, Eri. didn't understand until they looked what was in front of the man and saw glowing two yellow orbs and red streaks in the dark. The thing started walking closer as the man with the mask stepped back a bit.

"It's been a while since the last time we saw each other. Right Overhaul?" The thing said as it came closer.

"Sh#t." Overhaul whispered as he took off his gloves. Eri was freaking out when she saw him take them off and tried to escape Midoriya's hold, but the boy held on tight.

"It's okay! It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." Midoriya whispered to her ear and rubbing her head calming her down a bit.

"Didn't I saw the next time I saw you..." The thing was finally in view to reveal...

"I'll kill you." Nobody said with a voice that sounded like the devil himself was speaking.

"Nobody." Overhaul said with anger. Midoriya couldn't help but think how goofy it sounded.

'_Nobody definitely needs a better name_.' Midoriya thought.

"Young man. You better leave because things are about to get dirty." Nobody said as Midoriya nodded and ran off with Eri. He saw that Overhaul tried going after them, but was tackled by Nobody like a football player. **_(American football for you non-Americans.)_** Midoriya ran and didn't stop until he made it to the front of his apartment complex. He stopped to take a breath, but he kept an eye on Eri who was was crying in his arms.

"Hey. Are y-"

"Thank you." She quietly said as she hugged him with all the strength she had. She was happy that she was away from that man. Midoriya waited until she was done crying which was a good thirty to forty minutes. "I-Is, i-is he g-going to be o-okay?" Midoriya knew she was talking about Nobody, but he had the exact same question.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Nobody is going to be okay. For now, let's take you home." Midoriya said as she slowly nodded. He picked her up and made it to his apartment. "Mom I'm home!" He said as he walked in.

"Oh welc-OH MY GOODNESS!" Inko saw the girl and immediately freaked out. "I'll get the medical supplies." She quickly ran off to search for them.

"Stay here Eri. I'll find some clothes for you." Midoriya said as he put her down on the couch and before he could leave he felt a tug on his arm. He looked at the girl to see her face scared.

"D-Don't l-leave me." She was on verge of tears. Midoriya nodded and sat on couch, which Eri immediately sat on his lap and hugged him with all her strength. "W-What's your n-name?" She asked wanting to know her hero's name. Although Nobody was the one fighting Overhaul, in her eyes Midoriya was the first one who helped her and was the first she felt safe with. Midoriya, was the true hero for her even if he didn't fight.

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." He answered with a smile.

"I-Izuku..." she repeated slowly as she placed her head into his chest.

'_She must have been through a lot_.' He thought as he fixed her slightly messy hair while she hugged him. He pulled out his phone and search through his contacts which included his mother, Jiro and Nobody. He went to call Nobody as it's been almost an hour since the encounter with Overhaul. '_Come on. Pick up_!' Nothing. Midoriya sighed and put his phone away.

"Izuku come over here with the girl!" Inko shouted. Midoriya picked up Eri and went with his mother. The next hour was looking at Eri injuries with horror and treating them as Midoriya was enraged that a girl so young had to experience that. Eri noticed that Midoriya was careful with every movement as to not hurt her which made her feel even safer with him. After treating her injuries, Midoriya took out his collection of hero figures for her to play with while Inko finally decided to ask the question she had for a while. "Who's the girl?"

Midoriya checked to see if Eri was listening. She was currently looking at the pile of hero figures and was holding one of Midoriya's old All Might figures."Her name is Eri. I was on the way home, when she bumped into me. She was terrified and I saw why. She was abused by a villain that had taken her." Inko was shocked to say the least.

"Are you okay?!" Inko asked worried that her son met a villain in person.

"Don't worry. A man came fought the villain while we ran away, though I'm pretty sure he is a vigilante." Midoriya said lying a bit. At this moment Eri walked up to them holding the figure in her hand.

"Izuku. Who's this?" Eri asked as she showed him the figure.

"It's All Might. The number one hero." He answered. Eri looked at the figures and then looked back at him. "Those are all heroes who save people."

"Where's you?" She asked. Midoriya was speechless. She sees him as a hero. As someone who been told that he never be a hero, it melted his heart and it seems like his mother's melted as well.

"Well, they're pro heroes and they are famous, I'm just a normal boy. Not a hero. And besides, I didn't really do anything to stop...him." Midoriya said not wanting to mention Overhaul's name. She shook her head.

"No! Izuku is a hero! Izuku is my hero!" She said. Midoriya was about to cry. "Izuku, is my hero." She repeated as she stared at the boy. He wiped the small tears come that he let out and gave her a big smile.

"Thanks Eri." He said as he patted her head, which she seemed happy with. "Now, lets give you a bath." He said. After Eri's quick ,yet kinda awkward for Midoriya, bath they decide to have her wear Midoriya's old All Might onesie for now, despite her protest of not being green for some reason.

"Izuku?" They were currently eating dinner with Eri eating it as fast as she possibly can since she never had this good of food before. The boy looked at his mother. "So, what's going to have to her?" Eri stopping eating and immediately got worried at what Inko meant.

"What do you mean?" Izuku said after he swallowed his food.

"I mean, we obviously can't return her, but we don't have the right to keep her." Inko said as Midoriya realized she was right. After thinking for a bit, he made one of the most life-changing decision in his life.

"How about I adopt her?" Midoriya suggested. Inko thought about it as Eri was happy, even though she didn't know what adoption is, but if it meant staying with Izuku she'll do it.

"You sure? I could adopt her. Taking care of a child is a lot of work and it's going to be even more difficult since you're still so you-"

"Don't worry about. I brought Eri here and helped her. Besides, I don't want to burden you with having to take care of another child." Midoriya said. Eri didn't really understand except for the taking care part.

"Fine. But if I see your not taking proper care of her, I'll interfere." Inko said in complete seriousness which kinda scared Midoriya a bit.

"Don't worry! I promise everything is going to be fine, I won't have anyone touch a single hair on her head." Midoriya said in complete seriousness.

"What's adoption?" Eri said raising her hand like a preschooler asking their teacher which both Midoriyas saw and loved it.

"Adoption is when someone takes care of you. They're like a mom or dad." Inko explained.

"I don't remember my papa or mama." She said with a sad expression before realizing what adoption meant for her. "IZUKU! Are you going to be my papa?!" She was happy. Her hero is going to be her father?!

"Y-Yes. Don't call me p-papa though. It's kinda weird." Midoriya stuttered. Although he didn't really want to be called papa he couldn't lie, it actually felt nice.

"Okay papa!" Eri said completely ignoring what Midoriya had just said. Midoriya sighed as his mother laugh.

"You better get used to it. Also who's going to be the mother?" She asked before having a sly grin. "But you have tell Jiro about your adoption since you two have to agree on it." Which Midoriya nodded as he took out his phone before blushing like crazy and realizing what she meant.

"MOM!!" Midoriya covered his face as she started laughing. "We're not like that! We're just friends!"

**With Jiro**

'_Somethings wrong. I feel as if I was just rejected_.' Jiro thought before going back to playing her guitar.

**Back with Midoriya**

"Come on Eri. You have to go to bed now." Midoriya said as he picked her up from her seat. "Tomorrow we're going to get you adopted, kay?" Midoriya asked as she immediately nodded. They went to his room and he placed her on his bed. He pulled out a spare mattress they had and placed it next to the bed. Eri sat up and shook her head.

"Don't sleep there!" She said. Midoriya was confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Papa, I'm scared." She said. This was all Midoriya needed as he knew that she probably doesn't trust being alone after spending so much time with him. He figured that Eri felt So safe with him that she'll probably start crying as soon he was out of her sight. He got up and laid down right next to her as she hugged his arm and smiled.

"Goodnight Eri."

"Goodnight papa." She said as they both fell into the unconscious of sleep.

**Next Morning**

Midoriya woke up to the sound of light snoring. He looked to his side and saw Eri sleeping with a cute little smile. Midoriya got up and changed his clothes into something more casual. He was about to leave, before he remembered that Eri didn't like being alone and she'll probably freak out when she wakes up and not see Izuku there. He sat on the bed and started touching her white hair. He check his phone for anything about Nobody.

**Messages**

**Midoriya: Nobody, where are are you?**

There was nothing. Midoriya was about to put away his phone but stopped as he got a message.

**Nobody: Oh, hey Midoriya! What's up?**

**Midoriya: What happened? I tried calling you yesterday, but you didn't answer. And what did you mean by killing Overhaul?!**

**Nobody: Sorry, I was dealing with him. He got away, but not without major injuries.**

**Midoriya: What do you mean he got away?!**

**Nobody: He has some sort of plot amour which is weird, I thought only the main characters like you had it. (If you hate this, well get used to it.)**

**Midoriya: What?**

**Nobody: Never mind. You don't have to worry about him for a while and if he's does come back, just call me and I'll kill him right away!**

**Midoriya: What do you mean kill?!**

Midoriya didn't get an answer and sighed. He decided not to think about for now and wake up Eri.

"Eri? Eri. It's time to wake up." He said with a soft voice. Eri sat up rubbing her eye, before making a cute yawn.

"Morning papa." She said tiredly.

_'SO CUTE_!' Midoriya thought. "Let's have breakfast then get you officially adopted okay?"

"Really! Let's go papa!" She said excited as she ran off to the kitchen as if she hadn't just woken up. Midoriya chuckled and followed her to have breakfast.

"So Izuku. Have you told Jiro yet?" Inko asked as she washed the dishes.

"No, not yet. I forgot to tell her." He said with a slight blush remembering what his mother said yesterday. He was getting a coat to leave and adopt Eri. The girl was over excited jumping up and down in front of the door still in her All Might onesie.

"Come on papa! Let's go!" She said.

"Yeah. We'll be back soon!" Midoriya said as he opened the door for Eri since she was so small. "Come on Eri."

"Kay!" Eri responded with her cheerful attitude. Midoriya and Eri went to become officially father and daughter which took a while trying to convince the people that he could take proper care of her. They then spent the rest of the day, buying clothes, toys and food for Eri.

"Wow. You really love apples." Midoriya said as he looked at his adopted daughter who was eating a candy apple. She was currently wearing some new clothes to get her out of the onesie. She had a white dress shirt under a red pinafore with two big buttons and a large set of boots. To many of the people walking by, it seemed like an older brother spending time with her cute little sister. Eri looked at him and nodded before going back to eating the sweet covered fruit.'_That feels weird to think about_.' He felt odd knowing that he had a daughter now. He remembered to do something and took out his phone.

**Messages**

**Broccoliboi: Hey Jiro, I have some important news**.

**RockGirl: What is it.**

**Broccoliboi: Y-You see, I recently e-encountered another villain.**

**RockGirl: When are you ever going to learn to be more careful :(**

**Broccoliboi: S-Sorry! But that's not what I really want talk about**

**RockGirl: What is then?**

**Broccoliboi: I r-recently b-became a...f-father.**

**RockGirl:...**

**With Jiro**

She was shaking. She couldn't hold her phone without shaking her hand like crazy. She felt her heart break for some reason.

**Broccoliboi:Jiro?**

**RockGirl:...**

**Broccoliboi: Jiro?**

**RockGirl: WHAT?!?! EXPLAIN NOW!!**

**Broccoliboi: The villain had this little girl with him and I adopted her after we got away**!

Jiro stopped shaking a lot but it was still there. She had a sense of relief that Midoriya wasn't dating another girl. '_Wait what_!' She blushed at herself for the fact she was glad Midoriya was still single. Still, she finds it hard to believe that Midoriya now has a daughter and thought it may be a joke.

**RockGirl: Prove it! Send me a picture of you and her right now! Prove that your not messing with me!**

**Broccoliboi: Okay, Okay**!

Midoriya switched to his camera and face towards Eri. "Eri? You mind taking a picture of us together?" The girl shook her head as Midoriya smiled. "Okay, you stay there and I'll be right in front of you and the camera to the side okay?" He asked.

"Kay?" She was kinda confused on the way he said it.

"Okay. Taking it in three, two, on-" Midoriya was interrupted by Eri putting her candy apple in Midoriya's mouth as the picture was taken sand sent to Jiro.

**Broccoliboi: (image sent**)

Midoriya moves back a bit slightly surprised at what Eri just did. Eri then continued eating the apple.

**RockGirl:...**

**Broccoliboi: Jiro?**

**RockGirl: KAWII!!! SHES SO ADORABLE!!**

**Broccoliboi: I knew you were going to like her. Her name is Eri. Well, I guess Eri Midoriya now.**

**RockGirl: Next time we see each other, you better bring Eri got it?**

**Broccoliboi: Yeah, yeah. Gotta go Jiro!**

**RockGirl: Talk to you later!**

Midoriya put away his phone and waited until Eri finished her apple.

"Okay, time to go home okay?" Midoriya said as he picked her up with not much difficulty. She nodded in response.

"Okay." The two went back home and enjoyed the rest of the day.

**Month 7**

Midoriya and Eri have been Father and daughter for a month now and Midoriya loves every single moment. He honestly can't see a world without her and he assumes it's the same for her. Although she went through a lot of pain, it still wasn't bad enough to completely destroy her spirit. He couldn't think of Eri being sad or not smiling. He has noticed that Eri has been coming more attached to him, wearing more green clothing to match his hair, eating his favorite food and even wanting to dye her hair green which he refused. Till this day he still has no idea how Eri knew about dyeing.

He is currently training with Nobody again after the whole Overhaul thing and he brought Eri since she literally wants to be with Midoriya all the time. When Eri first met Nobody, she was hesitant for a while. She knew that Nobody was a good man, since he is the one who fought with Overhaul, but that doesn't mean his appearance didn't scare her. But over time, she got used to him and even started calling him uncle Nobody which Nobody smiled at. Midoriya was sparing with the masked man, but was now much faster and stronger. He still hasn't landed a hit on the man, however Nobody had admitted he had to start using his quirk a little bit to dodge the attacks.

Not only have they been training physically, but also mentally. Midoriya can reaction 2 times faster than a normal person and has been working on his shyness around other people.

**Month 9**

Midoriya was now more mature mentally and seemed more serious. He now no longer stuttered that much and begins to think much more seriously. He still got embarrassed around women a tiny bit, but no longer overreacted towards them. However whenever he is with Eri, he regains his famous positive attitude and smile Midoriya was known for.

"Midoriya!" Shouts Nobody as Midoriya was doing one arm pushups while Eri was cheering on the bench eating some apple slices. He quickly got up off the sand by doing a kip up.

"What is it? More training?" He asked as he removed the sand on his hand.

"No, you have come a long way since the beginning. I remember how you were before. But now you're a MAN now!" Nobody says before slapping Midoriya's back in pride.

"It's all thanks to you, you gave me this chance. Thanks to you, I will be a hero" Midoriya says in pride.

"Remember, that was you blood, sweat and tears. I opened the path, but your the one that walked it." Nobody said as he removed his bad from the boy's back. Midoriya only nods as he had a smile full of pride, joy and determination. "I wanted to tell you that for the last month you are allowed to do whatever you want."

"What?"

"I know you been spending a lot of time training and not with your mother and daughter, so I want you to enjoy being with them. However that doesn't mean you should ignore you work out." Nobody says.

"Thank you, I promise I will not stop training." Nobody did a small smile, before starting to leave.

"Midoriya, do not return to the beach, as I will not be there until the day after the exam! Bye Eri!" He shouts before going into a alley and disappearing into the darkness. Eri waved bye as Midoriya only nodded. He grabbed Eri and went to get some ice cream on the way home.

**Day of the Exam**

Midoriya was walking through U.A's gate with Eri and his middle school uniform that was a bit too tight showing his muscles. He stopped to see the giant U.A building behind the gate.

_'I have worked the hardest to be here. Today is the day I become a hero in training_!' Midoriya thought as he looked at Eri who was amazed as him. "You ready?"

"Yes papa!" She said as she pumped her fist into the air as Midoriya had a proud grin.

**_Okay! Some problems, or at least for me. I feel like adoption wasn't the greatest choice and Eri grew attached to Midoriya too fast at least in my opinion. I honestly can't really think of another way around that but it doesn't bother me that much._**

**_Also, for no good reason I give Nobody the power to break the 4th wall whenever he wants, because why not. There something_****_ want you guys to check this out._**

**_Twitter user @kellzallday is making these awesome My Hero Academia X Street Fighter drawings. They have done, Momo, Mina, Uraraka, Himiko, Tsuyu and Itsuka. _**

**_They're currently working on a Midoriya X Ryu which is my profile picture right now and let me just say this is SO BADASS. I can't wait for it to be done._**

**_Seriously check them out and support them for the amazing work. Now, I must go back to smash._**


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Are You Worthy to Walk Among Legends?

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Timeskip/Sound Effects/Switching locations or POV.**

**Text Message**

(**_Author notes)_**

(**_Sorry for the delayed update. I completely forgot that I had to update this and I kinda got lazy. Anyways here it is now.)_**

Midoriya stood still, looking at the U.A building in pride. His hard work was about to pay off.

"Move aside Deku!!" Shouted a familiar voice. Midoriya turned around to see Bakugou walking with an angry look on his face. Every since Bakugou got in an accident where he got trapped by the villain of sludge, he has ignored Midoriya most of the time in school.

"Oh hey Bakugou." Midoriya responds. Eri was curious who the boy was as she never saw him before.

"Who's that papa?" She asked. Bakugou stopped and looked at her before continuing to walk.

"Get out my way or you're dead." He said trying to threaten Midoriya.

"You could just, you know, walk around me?" Midoriya said, not scared by the threat. Bakugou just grunts in anger and walks past him. He has gotten taller and buffer, but not as much as Midoriya. Eri wanted to talk back for threatening her hero, but Midoriya just shook his head at her. He continues walking before noticing a brown bob cut haired girl tripping on her own two feet. Midoriya rolls his eyes and quickly use his quirk to run up to the girl. He grabbed her from her shoulders before she noticed that she didn't hit the floor.

"Huh?" She says as she turns around to see Midoriya defined face in front of her and immediately blushes. She also saw a cute white haired girl sitting on his shoulders with a smile.

"You okay?" He asks, "Be careful next time." He releases the girl from his grasp and began to walk away leaving the blushing girl. 'She was cute' Midoriya thought with a faint blush before shaking the thought away.

**Inside the Auditorium**

Midoriya quickly finds his seat and notices that Bakugou is sitting next to it.

'_Great_' He sat down as Bakugou looked at him with a deathly stare. He takes Eri off his shoulders and places her on his lap which she happily sat on. Before he can say anything, he was interrupted by Present Mic coming on stage.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE!! EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"!!" Mic shouts into his, mic.

'_FUCK MY EARS!!'_ Midoriya mentally screams as he forgot to turn off his quirk making his ears more sensitive. He quickly shuts it off while holding his head and could only hear ringing in his head. Eri looked in worry as Mic was met with silence from the audience. Midoriya couldn't hear anything and couldn't pay attention to what Present Mic was saying.

"May I ask a question?!" A blue haired boy standing up with his arm raised up. Midoriya could finally hear something other than ringing.

"There appear to be no fewer than FOUR varieties of faux villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A, Japan's top academy!! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heroes!!" Said the blue haired boy with robotic arm movements. "And you, with the curly hair." He continued pointing to Midoriya. "You haven't been listening this entire time! And you brought a girl here! If you think you this a game, then you should leave immediately!" Midoriya moved Eri off his lap and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Why and how were you looking at me when everybody else wasn't. If someone doesn't want to do something that's their choice,but you have no right to say who can leave or stay based on one thing. And besides, I didn't want to not listen. Present Mic screamed so loud that he almost damaged my eardrums. Also, I'm sure Mic was about to explain your question. You should wait after someone is always done explaining something before jumping to conclusions." Midoriya said while standing up and pointing back at the boy.

"ALRIGHT CALM DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU. AND SORRY ABOUT THAT EXAMINEE 3842." Present Mic said, motioning his arms to sit down. "I DO WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU BROUGHT A CHILD HERE!!"

"She's family and I no one was available to take care of her." Midoriya explained. "And besides..." Midoriya raised his arm up to show Eri gripping on his pant leg with a closed eye smile. "...she doesn't trust anyone, but me." Which was technically a lie, Eri trusted Nobody but that doesn't matter right now.

"OKAY THEN! BUT SHE HAS TO STAY HERE DURING THE EXAM!!" Present Mic said. "SORRY FOR HURTING YOUR EARS!!"

"Just don't continue scream into microphones." Midoriya quietly whispers as he sat back down.

"TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, THE FOURTH FAUX VILLAIN VARIETY GETS YOU ZERO POINTS! HE MORE OF AN OBSTACLE!" President Mic continued, completely rejecting Midoriya's wishes.

'_Why would they waste money on something we should avoid? And heroes should try to fight it even if it's stronger. No, there's more he's not telling.' _Midoriya thought as everyone got up to go to their test sites.

**At Test Site B**

Midoriya was waiting for the test to begin. He had told Eri to stay back in the auditorium which Present Mic took her to the other teachers. However Eri didn't go easily until Midoriya promised to get her some candy apples. For the exam, he had a black tank top and grey sports shorts with his famous red shoes. Every girl in the exam would glance at his muscles for a few seconds before looking away. Midoriya just sighed, he was too used to it and started walking to the front of the crowd.

"AND BEGIN!!" As soon as Mic said that, Midoriya activated his quirk and sprinted to find some robots.

'_Thank god I didn't have my quirk activated before he screamed again' _He thought. He found two 3 pointer and spread more of Dark Heart to his arm and punched the robots destroying the heads of both. "That's 6 points" He then heard a sound behind him, he jumped and roundhouse kicked a 1 pointer's head off its body.

"7" He said as he ran off to find some more.

He destroyed more robots, saved a French boy, got surrounded, and destroyed all of them. He also kept helping people from danger on instinct. "97!" Midoriya said as he was standing on top of a robot's head that now had a fist sized hole in it. He jumped off the robot and ran to find some more. He saw the destroyed parts of robots everywhere and two familiar faces.

"28!" The brown haired girl said as she had her jacket open, sweating hard.

"45 points!" Said the blue haired boy as he dropped kicked a robot.

"Well, I guess they have that taken care of." Midoriya said as continues to run.

**Monitor Room**

"We don't tell them how many villains there are or how they're placed." Said a mysterious voice. "Such a wide battlefield and limited time, brings out the best of them." The mysterious figures watched screens of students.

"Look at that one," one said pointing to a screen with Bakugou on it "He has an amazing quirk and 64 villain points, but he really needs to fix his attitude."

"But look at that one." Another said pointing to Midoriya. "He's a cutie. Not to mention he has over 100 points and earned some recuse points as well." Eri was in the room next to a man who seemed like he hasn't slept in weeks. She immediately had a smile seeing Midoriya on screen.

"That's my papa!" Eri shouted pumping up her fist into the air. This gained a few looks of confusion, but that was overshadowed by how cute she said it.

"We have quite year. Let's see what they do against this?" Said another as he pressed a button on the desk.

**Back to Midoriya**

He destroyed 3 more robots, but they were getting harder to find. There was only a limited amount of robots and almost everyone had destroyed all of them. Then the ground started shaking, he looked up to see the 0 pointer towering over all the examinees and buildings.

_'Holy crap! That's bigger than expected, still I feel like I should go after it'_ Midoriya thought as he stood still with a calm expression and everyone else ran past him.

"H-H-Help!" Midoriya looked to where the voice came from and saw the brown haired girl's leg trapped under rubble, struggling to get out. He saw that no one was trying to help her. It reminded him of himself, quirkless for so long and helpless. No one ever stood up for him, helped him. He started to to get enraged.

_'All of those students, not helping her. How can they become heroes if there not willing to risk their lives?!'_ Midoriya thought angrily. His hands started to leak of blood before becoming black, black tears started falling down his face and black markings appeared all over his body. He started running towards the 0 zero pointer, and jumped as high as he can. He made it about the robot's waist and he cocked his arm back as black matter formed around it making some sort of black gauntlet.

"TAKE THIS YOU PIECE OF METALLIC TRASH!!!" He screamed as he punched the robot making a giant hole in the robot. All the examinees looked in shock. This guy just destroyed it in one punch! Midoriya was so filled with rage that he forgot he was falling towards the ground.

'_What?!_' Midoriya finally noticed that his arm was black and he felt stronger. This was new to him. His thoughts was interrupted by a slap on his cheek. He turned his head to see the brown haired girl floating on a piece metal, with her hands close together. He also realized he was floating a few inches off the ground. '_She must have a gravity related quirk'_

"Re-lease" She said in pain as she tapped her fingers together. As soon she did that Midoriya fell face first onto the ground.

"Ow!" Midoriya said as the girl puked out of nausea.

"IT'S ALL OVER!" Present Mic said.

"MY FUCKING EARS!!" Midoriya screamed in pain again.

_'Maybe I should stop using Dark Heart in my ears.' _Midoriya thought as his ear were again ringing. He deactivated his quirk and laid down on ground holding his head. People started looking at him and chatting at what he just did, while the blue haired boy was silently thinking to himself.

"Yes, well done." A short old woman said as she gave the examinees gummies.This is recovery girl. "Well done. Good work. Yes, yes. Haribo candy for all. Eat up." She walked up to Midoriya and looked at him. "You hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a headache. Check her though." Midoriya said as he stood up and pointed to the brown haired girl.

"Okay then." Midoriya just watched recovery girl heal the girl's ankle and then walked back to the auditorium where Eri was waiting for him. She was next to the same man she was with in the monitor room.

"Papa!" Eri immediately jumped into Midoriya. He caught her and placed her on his shoulders. "The man was nice."

"Good to hear." Midoriya said before moving his eyes to the man, who seemed very bored. "Thanks, Eraserhead." He said before walking away as Eri waved goodbye.

**The Day After**

Midoriya walked to Takoba Beach, since Nobody said they would meet up the day after the test. Eri was in green swimsuit so she can play in the water.

"Midoriya!" Said boy turned around to see Nobody walking towards him.

"Nobody! I think I passed!" Midoriya said in pride.

"I thought so. Did anything happen during the test?" He asked. Midoriya thought for a second before remembering that his hand changed.

"Yeah, when the 0 pointer appeared I saw that no one helping a girl stuck under rubble. I got enraged and felt stronger. I noticed that my hand got black." Midoriya said while helping Eri build a sandcastle.

"So you finally reached that stage." Nobody said confusing Midoriya.

"What?"

"You see, Dark Heart has four forms. You have reached the second form."

"What's the difference in each?"

"In the second form you can create small weapons out of the darkness and it doubles your power."

"Really? So that's why I felt stronger. What about the other forms?" Midoriya says understanding now.

"The third form lets you create bigger weapons, use the darkness like matter and it triples your power. You also can create fire. The fourth is the ultimate form. In this form, it quadruples your power and everything I mentioned gets increased. And basically have the power to change the world." Nobody explains shocking the boy at the amount of power in the quirk.

"Wait really?! If you had this amount of power, why aren't you a hero?" Midoriya asks not knowing he has just asked something he shouldn't. Nobody stayed silent.

"T-That isn't something I want to talk about." Nobody said with a bit of a sad tone in his voice.

"O-Okay." Midoriya stuttered now knowing he went into a subject he shouldn't have.

"Come back here tomorrow to continue your training. Bye Eri!" Nobody said as he walked away as Eri waved.

'_Just who are you? Why are you like this?' Midoriya thought as he watched Nobody leave. Eri _seemed to have similar thoughts, but both didn't say anything about it.

Midoriya was eating with his mother and daughter in silence. As they finished, Midoriya sat down on the couch while his mother cleaned her plate. He grabbed a 45 pound dumbbell and started doing reps while watching tv. Eri watched him in curiosity.

"The letter, it should come today or tomorrow right?!" Inko said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah..." Midoriya knew he passed but he hasn't told his mother that he has a quirk now, so he had to play along. Midoriya continued to do reps until his mother came rushing at him with a letter. '_Oh, it's here'_ He grabbed the letter from his mother and went to his room with Eri. Inko was walking back and forward outside his room in anticipation. Midoriya sat down and opened the letter to find a strange device inside. It turned on to reveal it projection. In the video was a white, bear? Mouse? With a scar over its eye and a suit.

"Izuku Midoriya" it talked "I am the principal of U.A, Nezu and I come to let you know that you passed the written portion with a perfect score." The creature said.

_'It really wasn't that hard'_

"On the practical you got a total of 182 points!"

'_What? I'm sure I only got 102 points_.'

"You see, not this exam wasn't only villain points. We graded you based on your heroic actions. You got 102 villain points and 80 rescue points!" The principle said.

_'I knew that Present Mic wasn't saying everything!'_

"See you at U.A Midoriya!" Nezu said as the projection shut off. Midoriya stayed silent.

"Well, then." He didn't know what to say. He started to smile in pride.

"Papa! I knew that you passed!!" Eri said. Midoriya smiled and ruffed her white hair.

"Thanks for your encouragement Eri. We should go to bed."

"Okay!"

**April**

"Izuku! Have you got your pocket tissues?"

"Yes"

"And your handkerchief? Have you got that?!"

"I got to go!" Midoriya said tying his shoes. Eri was waiting patiently next to the door wearing a small version of U.A.'s uniform. Midoriya had notified the school and told them how Eri was staying with Midoriya at all times. They allowed her to come, but had to stand back during his training. He got up and rushed towards the door.

"Izuku"

"Huh" Midoriya whispers as he stop at the door. Inko pauses for a moment.

"You're really cool." She continued with a proud smile and tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Midoriya says with a smile before leaving with Eri holding his hand.

**Timeskip brought to you by Eri trying to fix her tie and failing.**

Midoriya was walking to his class, 1-A. Eri and Midoriya were amazed by the size of the building. He used his quirk to find his class and sensed a few similar people. He found the door that was almost 3 times taller than him.

'_Must be for people with big enhancing quirks. How are you going to react Bakugou?_' Midoriya thought before opening the door. He looked inside to find Bakugou and the blue haired boy arguing about a table? The blue haired boy finally noticed Midoriya standing at the door.

"I'm from Somei private academy. My name is Tenya Iida." The boy, now known as Iida, said in a robotic way also taking out his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you." Said boy responded with a smile and shook the boys hand.

"Midoriya, you perceived the true nature of that practical exam. While I did not." Iida stated, "I misjudged you!! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!"

'_Why is he making a big deal out of it? Almost everyone didn't know. I was just lucky.'_ Midoriya thought while being a bit freaked out by Iida's robotic movements. "Iida, I didn't completely know there were hero points, I did know that we weren't told everything. Also I save those people on instinct, because it was the right thing to do." Midoriya explains. Iida was speechless for a moment and saw the white haired girl. Before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"Ah! That curly hair!" Midoriya turned around to see the brown haired girl he saved during the exam, "The handsome boy!" Midoriya blushes a bit and she does as well when she realized what she said.

'_It's her! And she's even cuter in that uniform.' _Midoriya thought with his blush. Bakugou stared at the green boy with hatred in his eyes.

**Flashback**

Bakugou pushes Midoriya to the wall of the back of the school. He learned that Midoriya made it to U.A and he is extremely angry.

"DEKU, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE IT. I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE!" Bakugou grabbed the collar of Midoriya's shirt. Midoriya only sighs in annoyance. He honestly didn't care about Bakugou, in fact the boy doesn't even scare Midoriya anymore.

_'I mean, I am taller than him by 1 foot_' Midoriya thought. "Bakugou, I went there because it's my dream. I am not to give up on my dream just because you don't want me. Everyone gets the chance to choose their own paths." Midoriya said easily escaping out of Bakugou's grasp. The blonde didn't say anything to Midoriya who was walking away like nothing happened.

**Flashback End**

Bakugou was silently thinking to himself in anger and keeping his deathly stare on the green haired boy. Midoriya was talking to the brown haired girl before being tackled to the floor. He looked to say who had tackled him and immediately gained a huge smile.

"Jirou!"

"Midoriya!" The girl hugged the boy as hard as she can before blushing. She got off of him and looked away embarrassed for doing something in front of her classmates. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. Hasn't it?"

Midoriya and Jirou were so stressed about the exams and starting school that they completely forgot to text each other if they passed or not. Midoriya was very happy to see Jirou again, but that wasn't what he was focused on right now. What he was focused on was a man in a sleeping bag laying on the floor behind the girl.

'_How long has he been there?_' Midoriya thought before walking towards the man. Everyone looked at him, before seeing the man on the floor.

"You're obviously our teacher aren't you?" Midoriya said to man.

'_That thing is our teacher?!_' The whole class thought expect some few.

"That is very lucky guess." The man said before standing up and removing the bag. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." He said in bored tone.

_'He was right?!' _Most thought. Everyone now had a good look on the man. He had black, long messy hair, mostly black clothes and a scarf that is actually made out of a special type of metal. Aizawa reached in his bag and pulls out some P.E clothes.

"Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds." He says.

_'Is no one going to mention the fact that he had those in the same bag he sleeps in? No? Okay.' _Midoriya quickly thought as he grabbed his clothes and changed.

Everyone is now outside in their PE clothes, Midoriya's being a bit too tight showing some muscles that no one almost noticed. Jirou and a pink skin girl to be specific.

_'I know he was training to come here, but DAMN. You wouldn't be to tell they're the same person a few years ago.'_ Jirou thought with a blush as the other girl was just drooling all over herself. Eri was sitting on a nearby bench at a distance with a carton of apple juice.

"A test of quirks?!" Most of the students shouted in shock.

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or the guidance sessions?!" The brown haired girl asked.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes."

"Huh?!"

"Yes, U.A allows the teachers to mostly whatever they want. Even to expelling an entire class." Midoriya stated as he glared at Aizawa surprising everyone.

'_How did he know? He must researched a lot to be here'_ Aizawa thought.

"That is true. Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50-meter **_(about 165 feet for us Americans) _**dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, seated toe touch. You did all of these in middle school, yes? Your standard No quirks allowed gym tests." Aizawa says. The class didn't know what they were really going to do expect for Midoriya.

'_We're going to use our quirks right?'_ He asks himself.

"Midoriya how far could you throw in middle school?" Aizawa asks as he looked at said boy.

"31 meters" Midoriya says, a bit embarrassed at the low score.

"Pretty bad, now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need, just don't leave the circle." Aizawa says in his usual bored tone.

"You can do it papa!" Eri cheered from the bench, shocking everyone by what she said.

'_HE'S A FATHER?!?!'_

Midoriya got into the circle and closed his eyes seemly ignoring everyone. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

'_He wants me to use my full power so, Dark Heart Second Form!'_ He thought as his blood turned black which started coming from his arms and eyes. He opened his eyes to reveal his black eyes and white pupils. He formed a small gauntlet with his power around his right hand. He lowed his arm and cocked it back as far as he can.

"**BLACK CATAPULT!!"** Midoriya yelled as he threw the ball creating huge amounts of wind that almost knocks the students down. Aizawa looked at the amount of power with shock. He knew the kid was strong, but it was stronger than he remembered. He looked at his phone for the distance.

"Sensei," The boy said as Aizawa looked at him. "How was that?" The boy asked as he turned to show his determined look. Aizawa just creepily smiled and said nothing.

"DEKU!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A QUIRK!?!" Midoriya's attention was now focused on Bakugou who screamed in anger. Bakugou rushed at Midoriya with his hands open to make an explosion. Midoriya got ready to block the attack, but didn't have to as Aizawa used his scarf to trap the boy.

"What the?! This cloth is stiff!" Bakugo says as he struggles to escape.

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire." Aizawa explains with his eyes glowing red and hair floating showing that he had his quirk active. As soon as Bakugou is able to calm down a bit, Aizawa releases the boy and keeps an eye on him.

Jirou sighed seeing Bakugou being his usual hot headed self, but she for once had to agree with him. How in the world did Midoriya get a quirk?

"Anyways. It's important for us to know our limits," Aizawa says as he shows the score to the class "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

"24 kilometers?!" The class yelled in shock. **_(It's roughly about 15 miles.)_**

"Whoa!! This is awesome!" One student said

"So we can use our quirks for real!! Man, the course is great!!" Another said.

'_That's not you want to say around Aizawa_' Midoriya thought as he looked at his teacher.

"Awesome you say?" Aizawa said catching the student's attention, "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here and you think it'll be all fun and games? Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled."

"WHAT!" The whole class said expect for some few.

"I thought that kid was joking! Teachers here can actually do that?!" One said.

"Yes, you really think that U.A would let anyone who only passed one test? U.A is the best for a reason, which is why I think there are tests to push us to our limits." Midoriya explained his thoughts.

"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is..." Aizawa says and pauses to show his terrifying grin, "The hero course at U.A High!!" Everyone grew determined faces to prove that they deserved to be here. Midoriya was one of those people.

**Event 1: 50 Meter Dash**

Everyone had gone already with the fastest time yet was done by Iida in 3.04 seconds. Midoriya and Bakugou were next and Bakugou kept his famous deathly stare on Midoriya. Midoriya notices this and rolls his eyes as he activated his quirk. He went into his second form and spread most of Dark Heart to his legs. As soon as the timer started both boys rushed ahead. Bakugou used his explosions to propel himself forward and Midoriya just ran, passing the blonde haired boy.

"2.89 seconds!"

Midoriya stopped to regain a bit of breath.

"4.13 seconds!!"

Bakugou finished a second later. He started to get annoyed that Midoriya seems to do better than him.

**Event 2: Grip strength**

Midoriya watched around himself to see how his classmates are doing.

"540 Kg?! Are you a gorilla? Or an octopus?!" A student asked at a boy who had multiple arms. Midoriya finally did his putting Dark Heart into one arm and gripped on the machine. He looked at it and got a total of around 910 kg. (**_Around 2000 pounds)_**

"Good enough." Midoriya said to himself.

**Event 3: Standing long jump**

Midoriya added more power into his legs and jumped clearing the entire pit.

**Event 4: Side stepping**

Midoriya did well, but surprise him was a little midget used two purple balls and bounced himself back and forth across the line.

'_Pretty clever.'_ Midoriya admittedly thought.

**Event 5: Throwing**

Since Midoriya has done it already he could have decided if he wanted to retake or not. He could have gotten a bit of better score if he added all his power to his arm, but was too lazy. One person did beat his score though. It was the brown haired girl, which he discovered is Ochako Uraraka, who got an infinity using her quirk. Bakugo tried beating Midoriya's score, but only got 705 meters. Not bad, but he was pissed about it.

For the rest of the events, no one could have used their quirks to help them except for one. Midoriya was using Dark Heart in his lungs to increase his stamina.

"Moving along. Time for the results." Aizawa said to the class in his usual bored tone, "I'm just going to show your scores. Also I was lying about expelling someone."

Everyone stood still in silence.

"That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you." Aizawa continues with his infamous grin.

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone expect for a few students screamed.

"Well of course it was a lie, didn't take much to figure that out." A onyx black haired girl, named Momo Yaoyorozu said.

"He wasn't lying. He would have expelled anyone he thought didn't have potential in them. That thing I told you where he could expel an entire was true, because he was the one who did it. You guys can't have your guard down at any moment. On the battlefield or at U.A." Midoriya explain bring back the fear in the students.

'_Not only did he know, he also taught them a lesson. He really is a clever brat'_ Aizawa thought with his grin still intact. He showed the scores to reveal that Midoriya was first and that purple midget being last at 20. Midoriya walks to get change and continues class.

**After School**

Midoriya was walking home with Eri feeling energized and really to train.

"Midoriya!" Said boy turned around to see Iida rushing towards him.

"Oh hey Iida!"

"Why is this girl with you? And what did she mean when she called you her father?" Iida asked. Midoriya was honestly surprised no one questioned about his relationship with Eri until now.

"She's really is my daughter, Eri. And no, I did not do anything inappropriate. She's adopted." Midoriya answered Iida's questions. "Eri say hi."

"Hi..." she faintly said. She was very shy talking to other people that isn't Midoriya. Midoriya and Nobody are basically the only ones she can actually have conversations with. Although she's warming up to Inko.

"Hey! Midoriya!" The boy looked back to see Jirou walking with the Uraraka.

"Are you two headed to the station? Wait up!" Uraraka said running towards the both of them.

'_Oh! Jirou! And Uraraka! I guess it doesn't hurt to have them with us._' Midoriya thought. "It's three by the way." He said pointing to Eri on his shoulder. She tried burying her face into the green curly mess that is Midoriya's hair.

"Ah, infinity girl." Iida says to the girl.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka! Um, you're Tenya Iida and Midoriya...um...Deku! Right!" She said with a big smile on her face. Jirou sighed.

"Deku?" Midoriya said in a confused tone.

"During that test, that Bakugou guy screamed Deku at you."

'_Damn you Bakugou'_ Midoriya thought. "My real name is Izuku. Deku is just what Bakugou calls me to insult me." Midoriya explains as she is shocked.

"Oh! Sorry!! But Deku just screams Do your best!! I kinda like it." She said in her bubbly happy tone.

"Feel free to call me Deku." Midoriya immediately responded. This surprised Jirou and Iida, more Jirou as she knows what he had experience with that name.

"Midoriya! Didn't you say it was an insult?!" Iida asks.

"It doesn't bother me anymore. Besides I like how Uraraka changed it, I might actually use it more often." Midoriya said as Uraraka started turning pink a bit and Jirou pouted a bit for not thinking about it. Eri lightly knocked on Midoriya's head.

"C-Can I call you D-Deku to?" Eri asked. Midoriya smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Call me that during school okay?" Eri nodded. Jirou tugged on Midoriya's sleeve.

"You got some explaining to do. About that quirk" She whispered. Midoriya immediately nodded.

"Meet me at Takoba beach this Saturday. I'll explain everything there." Midoriya said.

"Also..." Jirou blushed and played with her jacks a bit out of embarrassment. "C-Can I call you Deku too?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Jirou smiled and the four walked out together as new and reunited friends.

**The Next Day**

Midoriya walked into his English class and found someone he didn't want see.

'_AW HELL NO!_' He thought as he looked at his teacher.

It was Present Mic.

Midoriya didn't really like him at much after he damaged Midoriya's eardrums. Even without his quirk activated, the fact Mic basically screams everything annoys him. After the class Midoriya could finally relax and have lunch with Eri.

It was finally time for the afternoon class, Hero basic training. Midoriya was waiting inside in a pretty good mood until, he heard a familiar voice.

"I HAVE..." There was a pause and everyone looked at the door, "COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!" All Might shouts slamming the door open. Midoriya frowned at seeing his former idol. Eri looked at the All Might figure in her hand that she brought to play with and looked back at All Might.

"Pap-Deku! Look! It's All Might!" Eri voice was filled with excitement of seeing the person the world considered the best hero. However the best hero to her was the boy she was sitting on. Midoriya thought differently. He didn't completely hate him, but he thought lower of the supposed Symbol of Peace. He still liked how All Might saved with a smile and tried to help everyone, but why didn't All Might help him? That is what he didn't like about the hero. As All Might walked in he noticed the familiar green hair.

'_It's him! Didn't he tell me he didn't have a quirk? How did he get into the hero course without one. There are only two options, he either lied to me or got it from "him"_ ' All Might thought.

"HERO BASIC TRAINING! THE CLASS THAT'LL PUT YOU THROUGH ALL SORTS OF SPECIAL TRAINING TO MOLD YOU INTO HEROES." All Might explained before pausing for a second, "NO TIME TO DALLY, TODAY'S ACTIVITY IS THIS!!" The hero continued as he showed a card he was holding.

"BATTLE TRAINING!!"

"Battle..." Bakugou started

"...Training." Midoriya finished.

**_AGAIN. Sorry for the delayed update. My school year is almost over with only two weeks left? Jesus, it felt like yesterday was the first day of school. Anyways, thanks for the wait and support for this story!_**

**_Now I better get back to playing Breath of the Wild and avoiding doing my homework like the plague._**


	4. CHAPTER 4

**_(So as an apology to missing the last update date, you guys get this chapter! Two chapters in two weeks! If I had released the last chapter in time, this would've been updated this week so that's why your getting it! I didn't want you guys to wait another week just for being irresponsible. Okay! Enjoy!)_**

**Chapter 6**

**The Battle of Rivals**

"Speech"

"ALL MIGHT!!/CHARACTER YELLING IN SHOCK!!"

'_Thoughts_'

**Timeskip/Sound Effects/Switching locations or POV.**

**Text Message**

(**_Author notes)_**

"Battle..." Bakugou started

"...Training." Midoriya finished.

"AND FOR THAT YOU NEED THESE!!" All Might continued as a click came from the wall. Shelves of suitcases pop out of the wall with numbers on the side.

"IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE 'QUIRK REGISTRY' AND THE SPECIAL REQUEST FORMS YOU FILLED OUT BEFORE BEING ADMITTED-" All Might said before being interrupted by the class.

"COSTUMES!" Most of the class shouted in excitement, wanting to see their costumes.

"AFTER YOU CHANGE, COME OUT IN RANKING ORDER TO GROUND BETA!!"

"Okay!" The class responded. Midoriya grabbed his case before realizing he had to do something which was going to be a bit awkward. Midoriya sighed and walked up to All Might who was trying his best to keep smiling and not to act suspicious of the boy.

"So..." Midoriya started before rubbing the back of his head. "You mind taking care of Eri here while we're training? I already notified the school saying she was coming with me everyday."

"Y-Yes young..." All Might never learned his name which made it even more awkward. He did see the list of students before coming to class, but he immediately forgot some of the students. '_What was his name again? Midoriya?'_ "...Midoriya. I wouldn't mind." All Might finished.

"Okay thanks." Midoriya waved awkwardly and walked to lockers. Both thought the same thing.

'_That was very awkward.'_

**After Changing**

"LOOKING GOOD IS VERY IMPORTANT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! LOOK ALIVE NOW!! BECAUSE FROM TODAY NOW YOU'RE ALL HEROES!!" All Might said as Eri was sitting on his shoulder. The students started walking out of a tunnel showing their hero costumes. Midoriya was the last one to come out and while walking he started having flashbacks of making his costume

**Flashback**

Midoriya was walking towards Takoba Municipal Beach Park early in the morning to meet with his mentor Nobody wearing a simple green sweater. Eri had a brown, button coat with fur at the end of the sleeves and collar on top a green skirt that is barely visible. She was wearing ear muffs that were in the shape of a white rabbit and she had yellowish mittens with smiley faces. She had black tights and white winter boots. She was adorable.

"Midoriya! Hello Eri." Said boy turned his head to see his mentor walking towards him.

"Ah! Nobody! I didn't think you actually had the time to meet me this early." Midoriya said. Eri flashed a smile and waved at the man.

"I had nothing better to do to be honest. Plus, I'm mostly only here for this part of the chapter. Anyways, what's so important that you need to call me this early?" Nobody responds. Midoriya looked at him and as always, he was wearing no shirt again even though it was winter.

'_How are you not cold?'_ Midoriya quickly thought. "I wanted to ask about my hero costume. I don't have a clue how it should be since I haven't figured out all of Dark Heart's abilities." Midoriya said as Nobody thought for a second.

"First thing is to not add any kind of shirt, at all. Robe is fine." Nobody said making Midoriya a bit confused.

"Why?"

"In your third and fourth form of Dark Heart, the amount of power ends up ripping your shirt, so there isn't a point to have one if it keeps getting destroyed. Also, in those forms, it could change your body structure." Nobody explains.

"Change my body structure?"

"It may add like extra limbs, or wings or shit like that." Nobody explains further. '_Oh fuck, Eri heard that.'_

'_That's the first time I heard him swea-wait EXTRA LIMBS?!' _Midoriya thought with a nervous expression which Nobody saw.

"Don't worry. It may not happen and if does, it probably doesn't appear until the fourth form. But no shirt, not even a tank top. You wouldn't want to be spending money carelessly."

"What else?" Midoriya asks after he calmed down.

"Uhh... nothing. Just that." Nobody said as Midoriya sweatdropped a bit.

"Then why did you said First thing" Midoriya responded back.

"Everyone forgets sometimes."

"So that's it?" Midoriya asks just to be safe.

"You could add something to your legs, like knee pads or something to add power to your legs." Nobody says as he shrugs, "Do whatever you like. Just don't break your arms like you always do."

"Okay! Thank you!" Midoriya said as he walked back home to draw his costume design. '_Wait break my arms?'_

"Papa?" Eri tugged Midoriya's sleeve. Midoriya could barely see her face due the amount of fur of the collar. "What does shit mean?"

"...don't ever say that again." Midoriya said a bit seriously than normal and Eri nodded. Midoriya turned his head towards Nobody and mouth 'You ruined her innocence you dick.' Nobody only laughed a bit before Midoriya went home.

"I wonder how it feels being an actual parent." Nobody said with a sad tone in his voice and looked up towards the sky. "If only, right, dear?"

**Flashback End**

Midoriya walked out of the tunnel to reveal his costume to his classmates. He had a green utility belt with a black clip in the middle, gray pants and green knee pads. On the bottom of his shoes was metal soles to increase the power of his kicks. However what caught most of the student's attention is the fact Midoriya was completely shirtless and revealed his ripped body to the whole world.

**_(It's basically Shoot Style Deku with the colors mentioned with no shirt.)_**

Every girl stared at the green haired boy with a huge blush, and Midoriya blushed himself at the attention he got.

_'O-O-OH MY GOD! His body is like a angel, no a god_!' Momo thought. All the girls had similar thoughts expect for Mina, who's brain stopped working and was drooling with lustful eyes.

_'M-M-MIDORIYA?! WHAT H-HAPPENED TO Y-YOU_?!' Jirou screamed in her mind. She had a huge blush and couldn't take her eyes off his body. '_Not only is he nice, and heroic, but now physically_ _strong and his_ _quirk as well! This doesn't compare to what I saw yesterday with the gym uniform_!!'

_'D-Damn it. I wish I wasn't here right now_.' Midoriya thought being more embarrassed knowing that the girls now may try something, inappropriate, on him.

"DAMN! Bro how much can you lift!" A red hair boy came up to Midoriya who also didn't have much of a shirt. "Arm wrestle with me later, okay!"

"Y-Yeah sure." Midoriya responded stuttering for the first time in a while.

"WE'RE ALL HERE THEN?" Everyone's attention mostly were now on All Might who finally continued the lesson "LOOKING GOOD!!"

"That's certainly true." Hagakure whispered while looking at Midoriya and the other girls who heard her also agreed. Iida quickly raises his hand straight up, like 90 degrees straight.

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?!" Iida asks.

_'That's Iida_?' Midoriya thought as he saw the boy in a weird robotic suit. _'That kinda suits him a bit_.'

"NOPE! YOU'LL BE MOVING ON TO STEP TWO! INDOOR ANTI-PERSONAL BATTLE TRAINING!!" All Might said with his famous smile "YOU'LL NOW BE SPLIT INTO VILLAIN TEAMS AND HEROES TEAMS AND FACE OFF IN TWO-ON-TWO INDOOR BATTLE!!"

"So no basic training?" A frog like girl asked.

'_Have you not been paying any attention?!_' Midoriya thought.

"PRACTICAL EXPERIENCE TEACHES YOU THE BASICS!" All Might answers.

"What determines victory?"

"Can I just blast everyone away?"

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa?"

"Can I join pa-Deku?"

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?"

"How fabulous is my cape?"

All Might sweatdropped at the amount of questions he was getting, but kept his smile.

"ONE AT A TIME! MY QUIRK ISN'T SUPER-HEARING!! AND NO YOUNG ONE, YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME." All Might said to Eri who pouted in response.

'So cute!' Most of the class thought. All Might took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

'_Really. Did I seriously looked up to that man for so long?' _Midoriya thought as he sweatdropped at his teacher's actions.

"LISTEN UP!! HERE'S THE DEAL. THE VILLAINS WILL BE HIDING A NUCLEAR WEAPON IN THE HIDEOUT. AND THE HEROES HAVE TO GO IN AND TAKE CARE OF IT! THE HEROES HAVE A LIMITED AMOUNT OF TIME TO EITHER CAPTURE THE VILLAINS OR SECURE THE WEAPON. THE VILLAINS MUST EITHER CAPTURE THE HEROES OR PROTECT THE WEAPON UNTIL TIME IS UP." All Might reads on the paper.

"YOUR BATTLE PARTNERS WILL BE DECIDED BY LOTS!" All Might says as he takes out a box.

"Is that really the best way?" Iida asks.

"Makes sense, because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies." Midoriya explains to Iida who now gets it.

"LET'S JUST GET TO IT!!" As All Might grabbed inside the box, every girl stared at Midoriya wanting to team up with him. Not only was he handsome, but had a strong quirk as well. Plus, they get to view of the boy for themselves for the entire match.

"TEAM A. MIDORIYA AND..." All Might started as every girl held their breath.

"HAGAKURE!"

Every girl looked at the pair of floating gloves In envy that she was on the same team.

'_O-OMG! I'm with Midoriya!!'_ She thought with a huge blush on her face. Midoriya shook off his blush and walked towards his partner.

"Hagakure, let's do this" Midoriya said as he took out a fist for a fist bump. Hagakure hesitatingly fist bumps the boy. Everyone was assigned teams, with the girls being a bit disappointed, especially Momo who got paired up with the purple midget, who Midoriya found out, was a huge pervert.

"MOVING ON, FIRST UP ARE THESE!!" All Might said as he reached into two boxes labeled Hero and Villains

"THE HEROES ARE TEAM A!! THE VILLAINS ARE TEAM D!!" All Might said as he showed the two balls he grabbed. Midoriya looked around to see who was team D and saw Bakugou staring at him.

_'So I have Bakugou to deal with? Wasn't Jirou with him as well? Well this will be interesting._' Midoriya thought as he started walking to start. '_Wait? I'M AGAINST JIROU?!'_

**Timeskip**

Midoriya and Hagakure stood in front of a building that team D is in.

"I have a plan. I deal with Bakugou and you go find the weapon."

"Are you sure you can take on Bakugou?" Hagakure asks as she remembered all the staring of hate from the blond haired boy towards Midoriya.

"Believe it or not, we used to be best friends, but something happened between us and he can't stand me. We aren't rivals or anything, but at this point it kinda seems like we are." Midoriya answered with his back towards Hagakure giving her a full view of his muscular shoulders and back. Before Hagakure could say any more, the test started. Midoriya quickly used a bit of Dark Heart throughout his body and grabbed Hagakure in a princess carry by surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Hagakure said as she had an invisible blush on her face.

"Getting us inside." Midoriya said as he jumped onto a second floor window and climbed inside. "Lots of blind corners, so watch out." Midoriya informed Hagakure who was surprised by his reaction. '_Why did she feel so...soft?'_

'_Doesn't he realized he just touch a GIRL'S NAKED BODY?!_' Hagakure thought as she was extremely embarrassed which is very odd, since that doesn't happen often. Midoriya then used Dark Heart to increase his vision and started walking deeper inside. He looked back to check on Hagakure and saw something that made him red as a tomato.

"H-Hagakure?" The girl made an unseeable turn of head to the boy. "Y-Your quirk is i-invisibly right? C-Can you t-turn it on and off?"

'_Why is he blushing?'_ "No, I seem to be invisible all the time. Why?"

"B-Because it s-seems like I can s-see you." '_T-That's why s-she felt soft!!'_ Midoriya said. She blinked twice before almost screaming if it wasn't for Midoriya covering her mouth. "Are you trying to get us caught?!" He whispered. "And the only way I can see you is by my infrared vision, so I can't see your features only body structure."

"You have infrared vision?! And you can see my body?!" She whispered shouted. Midoriya nodded. "Pervert!!" Midoriya was flailing his arms around trying to apologize, muttering like a mad man. '_But...I'm glad he, no anyone could see me at all.' _She thought as she covered herself since she was basically naked.

"S-SORRY!! I'll turn off my infrared vision." '_So I learned something new today. ABOUT MY QUIRK!!!NOT HAGAKURE! Damn it._' Midoriya turned his head away from Hagakure and turned off Dark Heart in his eyes, with his blush still intact. Midoriya was now in a awkward spot where he didn't want to see or imagine the look of disgust of Hagakure which is ironic. But he needed to keep a close eye on her now that he turned off Dark Heart he can't see very well in the dark and couldn't sense anyone who would try to sneak attack. They were getting close to a corner before Midoriya stopped and pushed Hagakure back with his arm.

***BOOM***

Midoriya was able to escape without any major burns. He quickly checked on Hagakure to see if she got hurt, thankfully no visible burns. Hopefully.

"Go find the weapon." She only nodded in response and ran away from Bakugou. '_Wait? She felt...soft and squishy? OH FUCK I TOUCHED HER BOO_-'

"Nice dodging Deku." Bakugou said as he appeared from the smoke "I'll mess you up enough not to be disqualified!" He said as he charged at Midoriya with his arm cocked backwards for an explosion. Midoriya ducked under the swing and created his black gauntlet on his right hand. He punched Bakugou's side with 25% power, barely on the edge of his second form. Launching the explosive boy towards the wall. Midoriya then fully changed into his second form, showing his black markings on his body and black eyes.

**Target Building, Basement Monitor Room**

"Wow! That Midori sure packs a punch!" Shouted Mina, who was excited. At this point, Midoriya was in his second form and everyone clearly saw it through the monitors. Some of the students found it kinda terrifying, staring to those deep, black voids that are his eyes.

"W-What happened to Midoriya?!"

"He's looks a bit like a monster or demon."

"He's not bad!" Eri said, directed to the person who said it. "He saved me. He made me feel happy in forever. He is a hero!" All Might stood in silence staring at the green haired boy.

'_This power. It's exactly like him, but he disappeared long ago! Has he returned after so long?'_ All Might thought and continued watching.

**Back with Midoriya**

Midoriya stood at a fight stance and waited for his former best friend to come out of the smoke. Bakugou launched himself using his explosions to boost himself into the air at Midoriya at insane speeds, but Midoriya was able to react. He dodged by rolling under the boy, but Bakugou quickly landed and rushed towards Midoriya who did the same. "I'm not your worthless punching bag Deku, Bakugou! I'm the Deku who always does his best!!" Midoriya screamed as both boys landed their attacks and launching them away. Midoriya struggled a bit getting up, but was able to and made himself a small shield. Bakugou stood up like it was nothing, but in reality he was in a lot of pain. Both stared at each other, breathing deeply to see who attacked first. Bakugou went first using his explosions to launch himself, feet first, to do a kick, Midoriya blocked it with his shield and countered with stab of a small knife he created in his left hand.

"ARGH!" Bakugou grunted as he jumped back away from Midoriya. Midoriya stabbed him in the leg, the hound was not too big, but with the pain Bakugou was already experiencing it was tiring him out. He tried to remove the knife but disappeared before he could reach for it disappeared and went back into Midoriya hand.

'_Damn it! He stabbed me in the leg so I couldn't run anymore and now I'm forced to attack him from the air.'_ Bakugou angrily thought. Midoriya was in his same stance as before. Bakugou only made a small evil grin.

"I'm loaded up." He said as he raises his arm up "Guessing you know this from all your stalking, but the sweat glands on my plan secrete something like nitroglycerin. That's how I make my explosions." He explains as he pointed his arm towards the boy. Midoriya was a bit confused, until it hit him. He has a huge attack coming. "Assuming they honored my design requests, this gauntlet's been storing that fluid." He said as he put his finger on a pin on the gauntlet.

"BAKUGOU. STOP IT NOW KID, YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?" All Might said through the speakers.

"He won't die if it's not a direct hit!" Bakugo responses as he pulled the pin. A huge a explosion came out of the gauntlet and filled the entire hall. Impossible to escape without a speed quirk. For Midoriya, time slowed down as he watched the explosion coming closer.

_'I'm dead. I don't have time to escape with the power I control right now, I can't do anything. I'm helpless like before, even with a quirk. I'm sorry mom, Eri. I'm not coming home tonight.'_ Midoriya thought, but what he didn't realize was the burning feeling in his heart of leaving his family in a dumb test like this. Midoriya was fully consumed by the explosion that destroys a huge chunk of the building. Bakugo only smiled at the huge amount of destruction of his explosion. However he was not expecting Midoriya to appear in front of him covered with flames. However the flames were different, they were white. Midoriya kicked him with all the force he could at his current level, knocking Bakugou to the other side of the building. As soon as Midoriya kicked he returned to his normal form and dropped to his knees. _'I-I thought I died_.' Midoriya thought as he placed his hand on his chest. His breathing was sharp and his heart felt like it was on fire. He had so much adrenaline that he couldn't feel anything in his body. However, Midoriya didn't full escape the explosion. He now had a nasty burn on his left shoulder that goes down halfway his chest.

**Target Building, Basement Monitor Room**

Everyone saw Midoriya who seemed to come back from the dead, but they couldn't see the white flames he had because of how fast it happened and the monitor aren't exactly perfect quality. Eri was terrified seeing Midoriya disappearing into the flames. She thought he was dead, so when he came out fine, she had tears of relief. She just couldn't handle losing someone so important in her life.

"How did he survive that huge explosion!?"

"Midoriya sure is a tough one."

All Might was shocked as he was fast enough to see the flames, but it also confirmed something.

_'No doubt about it.'_ All Might thought sweating a bit. '_That man, Nobody has returned'_

**Back with Midoriya**

He slowly got up and made himself another shield. He walked towards Bakugou carefully and found him unconscious. Midoriya grabbed his capture tape and wrapped it around Bakugou's chest, just to be safe. Midoriya was in a lot of pain, but he knew they still haven't won and they didn't have a lot of time left. Using Dark Heart he senses where Jirou and Hagakure were and jumped outside. He then jumped on a window on the same floor as them and rushed to the room they were in. When he arrived he saw Jirou who seemed to be talking to herself and on alert so Midoriya assumed Hagakure was in the room as well. But what caught his attention was Jirou with a huge blush on her face while trying to look for Hagakure which confused him a bit.

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

"Go find the weapon." She only nodded in response and ran away from Bakugou.

"Nice dodging Deku." Bakugo said as he appeared from the smoke "I'll mess you up enough not to be disqualified!" He said as he charged at Midoriya with his arm cocked backwards for an explosion. Hagakure ran as fast as she can hearing an explosion behind her. She wanted to help her teammate, but there wasn't enough time and she doubts she would be able to help anyways. She searched multiple rooms before finding a door that was slightly open.

_'This must be it. No one else could have been here other than Bakugou. Jirou is in here probably protecting the bomb.'_ She removed her gloves and boots and left them next to the wall. She slowly opened the door in way that it was basically unnoticeable. Jirou was standing swinging her cords so it wrapped then unwrap on her finger. She was bored out of her mind.

_'I wonder if Midoriya is going to be okay. I still don't know what his quirk really does, so I don't know if he can beat Bakugou even with the help of Hagakure._' She thought as she sighed. '_I wished I stayed back with him. It was so much fun back then. Me and him, playing in the park. He didn't care about my looks, but rather cared that I be myself. He's so_ caring to others, heroic when he needs to be and is amazing person to be with. He'll put himself in harms way to help the people he cares about, even when the whole world was against him. But he kept his smile, he pushed through and didn't give up on his dreams. Oh, that smile. His big, bright smile that he still has to this day. Those bright beautiful emerald green eyes, his mess of a green curls. His cute freckles on that smooth skin. Some might say that's he's plain looking, but I don't think so. All of that, is why I love him even if he's as dense as a brick." Then she heard a noise that sounded like someone clumsy tripping over their feet and trying not to fall. "Alright, who's there!" **_(I kinda felt awkward writing this. I have no clue how girls think.)_**

"Eep! I'm found!" Hagakure said, not trying to hide herself at all. "Midoriya! Jirou has found me!!" She said to her communicator in her ear. She got no response from the boy. "Midoriya?"

"It's over Hagakure! You can't hide as long I have my earjacks I can hear your every move!"

"Really? Then why didn't you hear me walk in while your were muttering about your feelings about Midoriya?" Hagakure said with an invisible sly grin. She had heard Jirou confess her feelings for the muscular boy which was the reason she was caught off guard. Jirou seemed to be a girl who didn't seem be very interested in boys or anything that seemed girly so it surprised her when Jirou actually had a crush.

"W-W-WHAT DO YOU M-MEAN?!" Jirou's face was entirely red. Had she really said that out loud?

"Yes you did. That too." Hagakure giggled. Jirou was annoyed. Jirou just wanted to covered her face out of embarrassment, but she had to protect the bomb. "So, have you at least tried to ask him out on a date?"

"W-What?! O-Of course n-not! I was a-always too nervous he'll reject me." Jirou said, whispering the last bit. "WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY?!"

"Nothing really, just your true thoughts about him." Hagakure said, but Jirou heard her voice in a different place than before. "You know, if you don't make a move soon one of the girls will take him first. And maybe that girl will be me."

"No! It wouldn't be!!" Jirou shouted.

"Then who then? I mean, he's cute, but handsome and he's super strong. At some point, either he will chase after a girl or a girl chases him. Just imagine being in those strong, muscular arms, seeing those amazing abs up close. The heat of his naked chest as you listen to his heartbeat." Hagakure was getting close to having perverted thoughts of the boy and so did Jirou.

'_Oh god. Midoriya, I can't take it anymore. I need you to love me the way I love you.'_ Jirou finally was lost to her thoughts and Hagakure used the moment to sprint to the bomb.

**BOOM***

A giant explosion shook the building, bringing Jirou back to reality and making Hagakure stumble and fall to the floor.

"The hell was that?! Don't tell me..." Jirou knew exactly who it was. '_DAMN IT! Bakugou, if Midoriya is hurt, I'll make you pay.'_

"There's no way Bakugou caused that alone?! Right?!" Hagakure was laying on the floor, a few feet away from the bomb. Jirou heard her clearly and connected her earjacks into her boots, which were built to be speakers as well. She pulses the sound of her heartbeat into them and created a huge sound wave towards Hagakure who had to move out of the way. Hagakure hid behind a pillar staying very still. '_I've lost my chance. There's no way I'll be able to get the bomb now, unless Midoriya makes it here in time.'_

"You'll pay for listening and making me say my feelings for Midoriya!!" Jirou said.

"Oh, you just confirmed that they're actually real?" Hagakure said. Jirou was beat red.

"So what if they're real?! Okay yes!! I love Midoriya. I loved him ever since he helped me from being bullied!! There I said it!!" Jirou screamed.

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!!" All Might said through the speakers.

"Huh?!" Both Jirou and Hagakure were surprised. They turned their heads towards the bomb and saw Midoriya, barely conscious touching the bomb.

"Jirou? What do you mean you lo..." Midoriya fell onto the floor, losing conscious.

"MIDORIYA!!!"

**_Nobody: HELLO READERS! I HAVE INVADED TO THE LAND THAT IS PAST THE FOURTH WALL!! AND I HAVE BROUGHT MIDORIYA WITH ME!!_**

**_Midoriya: Where are we?!?_**

**_Nobody: Shut up and talk about what you just experienced in this chapter._**

**_Midoriya: Who am I talking to?! Experienced what?! Fourth wall?Chapter?! I need answers!!_**

**_Nobody: Fine, just sit there and act all cute or whatever you cinnamon rolls do. Just answer my question._**

**_Midoriya: WHAT IS HAPPENING?!_**

**_Nobody: THE AUTHOR IS BEING BORED AND WRITING RANDOM SHIT INSTEAD OF WRITING ACTUAL COMMENTS!!_**

**_Midoriya: WHAT AUTHOR?!_**

**_Nobody: Okay, the question is, Midoriya how do you feel about Jirou confessing her love to you._**

**_Midoriya: I NEED ANSWERS!!_**

**_Nobody: Answer the fucking question already, you cute son of a bitch._**

**_Midoriya: FINE. Jirou is cute, fun to hang around with and a friend who'd help you out when your feeling bad. Is that what you want!!_**

**_Nobody: You didn't exactly answer the question._**

**_Midoriya: EXACTLY HOW YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING MY QUESTIONS!!!_**

**_Nobody: YOU FUCKING CINNAMON ROLL, IF YOUR WEREN'T THE MAIN CHARACTER I WOULD HAVE BEATEN THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!_**

**_Midoriya: WELL DO IT THEN!! I'LL FIGHT YOU UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!!_**

**_Nobody: ALRIGHT YOU SHIT! YOU ASKED FOR THIS!!_**

**_*Technical Difficulties, Please Stand by*_**

**_Midoriya: I feel like Jirou and I would be a good couple if we ever got together._**

**_Nobody: Thank you for answering the question._**

**_Midoriya: Can you let me out these cuffs now?_**

**_Nobody: Sorry that's all the time we got._**

**_Midoriya: wait what?_**

**_Nobody: How is Midoriya going to react to the confession._**

**_Midoriya: We made a deal!_**

**_Nobody: Will Jirou start dating Midoriya first? Or will another girl get him first?_**

**_Midoriya: LET ME OUT!! I GOT QUESTIONS!! SEND HELP!!_**

**_Nobody: Spoiler alert, Jirou wins! See you in the next chapter!_**

**_Midoriya: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!! WHERE AM I?!_**

**_I actually had fun writing that. I'll do it more often. (This is not actual representations of the characters.)_**

**_Anyway, Izuku's harem might, MIGHT! Change since I have to think when they're going to confess and when their possible lemons could happen. So here is confirmed so far. There is no order!_**

**_Already planned._**

**_Kyoka Jirou_**

**_Toga Himiko (Yes, She's In. Cause she needs love too!)_**

**_Momo Yaoyorozu_**

**_Ochaco Urakraka_**

**_Not yet planned in story, but Are going to happen at some point._**

**_Mei Hatsume_**

**_Nejire Hado_**

**_Mina Ashido_**

**_Tsuyu Asui_**

**_Toru Hagakure_**


	5. CHAPTER 5

_**OKAY! E3 and long unnecessary, unannounced break over! Sorry, I needed to relax for a bit. I just felt tired. Plus I have been busy playing My Hero One's Justice and it's really fun so far. Single and multiplayer, more the multiplayer.**_

_**Anyways, I just want to say is that the harem is not going to be immediate. It's going to happen slowly you know.**_

_**When the story gets to where season three happens, there's only going to be three-four girls. It's because I'm more focused on the Midoriya's story more than the harem.**_

_**ALSO, I'm thinking of removing some girls as I have no idea how to pair them up with him like Tsuyu and Toru so they might be removed.**_

_**But. I feel like the story could work with only one girl, Jirou, but since it was voted for harem, you guys are getting it.**_

_**(Except If people change their minds. Depending on how people react, I might change it.)**_

_**Oh here it is and some suggestions have been made, so I'll put them as a maybe.**_

_**Confirmed Confessions**_

_**Kyoka Jirou**_

_**Toga Himiko**_

_**Momo Yaoyorozu**_

_**Ochaco Urakraka**_

_**Not yet planned**_

_**Mei Hatsume**_

_**Nejire Hado**_

_**Mina Ashido (May be removed.)**_

_**Tsuyu Asui (May be removed.)**_

_**Toru Hagakure (May be removed.)**_

_**Suggested**_

_**Midnight**_

_**Itsuka Kendo**_

_**Camie Utsushimi**_

_**Melissa Shield (This one might happen.)**_

_**Oh and also. I been getting a lot of, "My is 15 and therefore can't adopt Eri." Honestly, I just don't give a shit and I gave him Eri because I love her cuteness.**_

_**But if it's an annoyance to people, I might rewrite the first few chapters so they're older. (So would U.A be a college, university? Idk. I guess I could say that.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Truths**

"Speech"

"ALL MIGHT BUFF FORM!"

_'Thoughts'_

**Timeskip/Sound Effects/Switching locations or POV.**

**Text Message**

_**(****Author notes)**_

Midoriya and Bakugou were taken to the Nurse's office while the rest of the class continued. During the entire lesson All Might couldn't remove one thought he had. Jirou also couldn't stop thinking about the boy. Eri went to the office as she was really scared about losing her father figure in that match.

_'Midoriya, we'll need to chat.'_

_'I hope your okay, Midoriya...'_

**In the Nurse's Office**

'W-What happened?' Midoriya thought as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his body sore, but his arm was stinging a bit more than his body. He sat up and looked at his arm to see a burn scar on his left shoulder.

"You awake?" Asked a voice. Midoriya looked towards where the voice came and saw Recovery girl.

"PAPA!" Eri jumped onto Midoriya and pushed him back to the bed. She hugged him as hard as she can with tears of relief.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Eri let go of him seeing she was hurting him.

"Sorry!"

"I'm fine now, a bit sore, but okay. Recovery Girl, what about my burn?" Midoriya responded and pointed to his scar.

"I can't do anything about that. Next time, be careful. You're free to go." Recovery girl said as she returned to the papers on her desk. Midoriya sighed and nodded, knowing some things can't be healed. He carefully stood up, still sore, and walked towards the exit. He grabbed Eri's hand and on the way he saw Bakugou unconscious on another bed and said nothing. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a tall lanky man with blonde hair and a baggy suit. Midoriya already knew who it was.

"What do you want All Might?" Midoriya asked not looking at the man.

"Midoriya, we must talk. About your quirk." All Might said as Midoriya froze.

"All Might?" Eri was dumbfounded. They both turned to the girl as their eyes widen. "This isn't All Might."

_'SHIT. What do we do?!'_ All Might/Midoriya thought. Thankfully, Midoriya quickly thought of something.

"Ahh! Eri, I was wrong. Sorry. This is a employee who works at All Mights company. We need to talk about something, isn't that right sir?" Midoriya said as he looked at the man. All Might had to play along. He didn't want to ruin the image of the number one hero in front of a young girl.

"Y-Yes. We have to talk about something. You're going to have to stay here until we're done."

"Why? Why can't I come with you?"

"This is the adults talking, and besides it's going to very boring. Here." Midoriya said before reaching for his phone and giving it to Eri. "Play some games while you wait. Sorry Eri, but you have to stay here."

"Okay papa." Eri said, pretty disappointed. Midoriya ruffles her hair and give her his famous smile before leaving the office with All Might.

_'What do I do? I can't tell him the truth, but it seems like I won't be able to get out of this'_ Midoriya thought, sighing. "Where are we going anyways?." Midoriya said.

"Just follow me. We're going to the teacher's lounge." All Might said as he and Midoriya walked together in silence. They both walked with Midoriya looking down and All Might keeping an eye on the boy. They finally reached to the teacher's lounge. All Might sat on the couch and Midoriya on the stool. They both sat in silence until All Might started to speak. "Midoriya, tell me the truth. Did a man in a red robe and a white mask with red stripes talked to you?" All Might asked looking at the boy.

"Why should I tell you?" Midoriya responded looking away at his former idol.

"Just tell me." Midoriya thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should lie or tell the truth, but Midoriya already knew that at this point All Might would probably figure out he was lying.

"Yes. I have talked to him many times."

"Midoriya, his quirk, but I guess is yours now, is really dangerous and should not be misused. So Midoriya promise me that won't let your emotions control you." All Might said.

"I thought you would be mad at me or something. I wasn't expecting that." Midoriya said before thinking a bit. "Can you tell me more about Nobody? I forget to ask him and every time I do, he just ignores me." All Might looked at the boy before looking at the door to make sure no one was listening. Once he made sure, he nodded.

"Although, I don't know much about him either, but since you have his power I guess I should explain everything I know." He said as Midoriya leans in closer. "Nobody knows his name, no one knows his history, no one know what his quirk is called or what his full power looks like. But we do know one thing. He lost the most important thing in his life. We don't know exactly what, but we know it affected him greatly." Midoriya stayed silent.

'_Did Nobody not tell All Might about it's name. If he's hiding it, then I probably shouldn't say it either._' Midoriya thought.

"We don't know why he fights, or why he fights villains he just does. He isn't a licensed hero, so he's a vigilante, but if he was a hero, well I probably wouldn't be the number one hero right now." All Might continues.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asks.

"He is stronger than me, by a huge margin. In fact he helped me deal with the villain that gave me that scar I showed you." All Might said.

"He saved your life, didn't he?" Midoriya says as All Might nods.

"He may be a vigilante, but he's the greatest ally I ever had, but he could have been the most dangerous enemy. So Midoriya, promise that you use his power correctly and never let your emotions control its power." All Might said looking at Midoriya straight in the eyes

"What do you mean by that?"

"He told me about how his quirk works and I have seen it closely many times before. During that fight, he had lost himself in rage and almost killed me by accident trying to fight the villain." All Might said as Midoriya's eyes widen a bit. "All he could think about was defeating, no killing that villain that he let his rage take over and he unleashed almost his full power."

"How is it? His power?" Midoriya asked. All Might looked at him with a face of terror.

"It's like seeing the devil himself." That was all All Might said.

"Okay, if that's all you want, of course. I always wanted to be hero to save people. I never wanted to do it for the money, because I want to give people hope like you." Midoriya said shocking All Might a bit.

'_He wants to save others huh. Maybe he would have been the one, but I cannot take someone else's successor.'_ All Might thought. "Good." All Might said as he stood up. "Tell him if we can meet again. I want to talk to him okay?"

"Alright." Midoriya responded as he stood up and walked towards the exit, but stopped at the door. "All Might, thanks for telling me. I hope you don't think that I hate you, I don't. I understand why you told me I couldn't be a hero without a quirk, but you shouldn't crush a fan's dream so easily like that." He said before leaving the room. All Might stood there in silence, thinking. Midoriya walked to the locker room and quickly changed back into his uniform. He went back to the nurse's office to pick up Eri and he was about to leave the entrance when he was almost tackled to the floor again.

"MIDORIYA! Your okay!" Jirou was hugging Midoriya as hard as she can from behind. Midoriya blushed a bit knowing that her chest is touching his back. Just because Jirou wasn't as developed as other girls, didn't mean he couldn't feel her breasts a bit. Jirou immediately blushed and let go of the boy when she remembered what happened during the battle trial.

_"So what if they're real?! Okay yes! I love Midoriya. I loved him ever since he helped me from being bullied! There I said it!" Jirou screamed._

_..._

_"Jirou? What do you mean you lo..." Midoriya fell onto the floor, losing conscious._

"Well, I'm not exactly perfect." Midoriya said, sheepishly rubbing his head. " I found out that I got a burn scar on my shoulder."

"Can't you never get hurt?! Every time you have to be involved in some event that you end up being hurt!" Jirou said, very annoyed at Midoriya, Bakugou and herself. Midoriya, because he can never not be in some sort of trouble, Bakugou for being the one to scar him and herself for not being to do anything about it. She felt weak that she couldn't even protect him at all, even if they were in different teams. The two of them, continued walking in an awkward silence before Midoriya remembered what Jirou asked before.

"Uh. Remember, come to Takoba Municipal beach on Saturday morning. I'll explain my quirk there. Okay?" Jirou nodded. She then looked down as her face turned a bit red.

"Did you hear what I said? During the trial?"

"No, not really. At least from what I remember. I only remember up to the point Bakugou used his giant explosion attack. Everything else is a burr." Midoriya said. Jirou sighed in both relief and annoyance. She was glad Midoriya didn't remember her confession, but annoyed at the fact at Midoriya would have known about her feelings by now if he had remembered.

"A-Also..." Jirou stuttered. Midoriya slightly turned his head in shock as she usually never stutters. "We've been friends for a long time. S-so I wanted to a-ask..."

"Ask what?"

"I-If I can c-call you I-Izuku..."

"Uh. S-Sure. I wanted to ask the same." Midoriya rubbed his head with a small blush. Jirou's blush grew and she nodded. Midoriya smiled and returned the nod.

**Saturday Morning**

Midoriya was wearing his green sweater and Eri was wearing the same cute outfit she had before. Jirou was with them as well. She woke up early to get decent clothes on and went to Midoriya's house to walk together.

'I'm so happy Mom bought that as her birthday gift.' Midoriya had discovered that Eri's birthday was on December 21 and they of course had to celebrate it when the date came along. He got her a custom plushy of duck wearing his old costume design**_ (The canon one.)_ **before he changed it. It wasn't cheap, but the pure joy Eri expressed that day payed for it in his opinion. Jirou was smiling at the little girl who brought the duck plush with her.

'_She's so cute! I wish she was my daughter._' Jirou thought before realizing she can if she married Midoriya. She blushed like crazy just thinking about it as Midoriya looked at her with confusion. Nobody was surprising there considering the fact that Midoriya never notified him what happened with him and Jirou, but he was glad he was here.

_'I guess Nobody comes here to relax.'_ Midoriya thought as they got closer.

_'Shit, did I leave the stove on? Wait, I don't even have a home to live in. Now that I think about it, how have I have been living for the past few months without a house or money?'_ Nobody thought.

"Nobody!" The man turned around and when he saw Jirou he chuckled a bit.

"Let me guess, your little friend here was curious about your quirk. Right?" Nobody guessed.

"Sometimes, I'm afraid of your abilities."

"Don't worry. Later, you'll be able to wield the same wall breaking abilities and make people go mad." Nobody said as he looked at...you? "Anyways, who's this girl?"

"Oh! This is Jirou, Jirou Kyoka. My childhood friend." Midoriya said as Jirou awkwardly waved.

"Hello Jirou, call me Nobody. I'm Midoriya's mentor and the one to give him his quirk." Nobody said.

"Yeah, Midoriya said you give it to him, but how?" Jirou asked and Midoriya actually agreed with her. All he knows is that he can pass it on, but he doesn't know how he did it or if he can pass it on to others.

"We should probably explain how we met first." Nobody said, as Jirou nodded. He then went on to explain meeting Midoriya on the beach and the training he made him do. "And as for your question, I did with the power of god and anime!" Nobody proudly stated.

_'What the fuck are you talking about?'_ Jirou and Midoriya thought.

_'I hope I can get some candy apples.'_ Eri thought as she drooled a bit.

"No. For real, what really happened is that I basically gave you a copy of quirk."

"A copy?" Midoriya was confused. "So, I don't have your quirk?"

"Yes and no. Dark Heart is my quirk and it has this weird ability to make a copy of itself, so I basically get to have two of the same quirk. And then using a technique, I am able to pass that extra one to another person. So you do have my quirk, but it isn't the exact same one." Nobody explained.

"So you can give your quirk to as many people you want since it can copy itself as many times it wants?" Jirou asked, a bit interested to get the quirk herself.

"No. It takes at least 10 years to copy itself, so Midoriya is the second person I passed it on too." Nobody said.

"Wait second?! Who was the first and what happened to them?" Midoriya said.

"Oh, um. They...ended up dying due to the pain of process while passing it." This surprised the two teens as they didn't think that someone would die because of him.

"And what about their family?! What did you do?!"

"Don't worry. It's was a good thing that he, was a NOBODY." Nobody joked. Midoriya and Jirou sweatdropped at the joke. "Yeah, I'm sorry...I shouldn't be making fun of the dead."

"I honestly expected you to have a lot of people with your quirk." Jirou said and she could tell that Nobody's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Hey, I'm not that old. I'm still in my thirties, early forties, sorta." Nobody mumbled as he sighed. "Is this the only reason why your here?"

"Yeah. I was worried you were going to be mad or something."

"Nah. I expected something like this would happen at some point." Nobody looked at his phone and then started leaving. "I gotta do something. It involves a certain...man. You have met him before." Nobody lowered his head very faintly and looked at Eri. Midoriya immediately had a guess. He mouthed 'Overhaul?' and Nobody nodded before leaving their sight.

"Well, Kyoka what do you think?"

"I'm still very confused." Jirou said.

"Don't worry about it. I was confused too. I just learned a bunch of new things" Midoriya chuckles. Then he faintly blushed and looked at the purple haired girl. "Since your here, want to go have breakfast back at my house? My mom would love to see you again."

"S-Sure." Jirou said with a tiny blush. '_I haven't been there since we were 7 years old. It was so innocent back then, but now It really doesn't feel like it.'_

"OH MY GOSH! Jirou!" Inko said as the girl smiled. She was surprised that Izuku said he was leaving early.

"Hey, Mrs. Midoriya. It's been a while hasn't." Jirou said as Inko hugged her.

"Oh please, call me Inko. Mrs. Midoriya makes me feel old. Come in!" Inko said as the teens, and Eri went inside. They walked past Izuku's room and she noticed that Izuku seemed to have less All Might merch than before.

'_That's weird. All Might is his favorite hero and his room used be to completely filled with All Might merch_.' Jirou thought, a bit suspicious of it.

"Kyoka? You okay?" Izuku brought Jirou back into reality.

"Ah s-sorry. It feels so weird being in here. Nothing really has changed over the years." Jirou said, she sheepishly chuckling. Izuku looked around his house and realized that was certainly true. Nothing didn't change that much. The only difference is the lack of All Might merch compared to when he was younger.

"I guess that's true. The only exception is Eri is with us now." Midoriya said as Jirou knew that wasn't fully the truth, but she didn't want to ask any further.

"You two come over here!" Inko called from the kitchen. "We have a lot to talk about Jirou."

"Coming mom!" Izuku said back. "Come on Eri."

"Okay!" Eri smiled and Izuku couldn't help but smile as well. Jirou just stared at them with also a smile.

_'Eri is just so cute. It's hard to believe she was basically tortured her whole life.'_ Jirou felt sorry for the girl, but she knew Eri was living in a better place now. After their breakfast and some chatting about the past few years, Inko was washing the dishes by herself, even with Izuku's complaining of helping.

"Don't worry! I rather you and Jirou have some time together like back then. She's really grown to be a beautiful girl with a unique personality." Inko compliment. Izuku nodded as he looked at her. She was watching Eri color in a coloring book full of heroes.

"Yeah. She's pretty different, but not at the same time. And she stands out in a way that makes her really interesting compared to most others. But are you sure you don't need help?"

"Izuku, just go."

"Okay mom. Oh! Should Eri take a shower first? I left so early in the morning that she couldn't take a shower." Izuku asked as Inko nodded. "Eri! Come take a shower!"

"Okay!" Eri got up off the floor and walked to izuku.

"Ehh?! It is real-" Jirou started to ask. She knew Izuku was technically Eri's father now, but that doesn't mean it's okay to look at a young girl's body.

"It's fine. She knows how to use the shower by herself. She's just afraid of being too far way from me. So as long I stay outside of the door she'll be fine." Izuku explained. Eri entered the bathroom as Izuku stood right next to the door holding her towel.

"So, Jirou."

"Gah?!" Jirou was surprised how Inko was able to sneak up on her. "Oh, M-Inko. You scared me."

"When are you going to ask?" Inko whispered. Jirou was confused and had an expression of the same emotion. "Don't make that face at me. You clearly know. When are you going to ask Izuku on a date?"

"W-W-What do you mean?!" Jirou was blushing so much that her face seemed to have new shades of red.

"Me and your parents have known about your crush for Izuku for a long time. You were practically following him around everywhere when you two were younger. Plus, your mother told us how she heard you calling him cute." Inko said. Jirou had steam coming out of her ears as she clearly remembered that she did do that.

"H-How d-did she know me c-calling hi-oh right. We have the same quirk." Jirou had a case where the parent's quirk transferred directly into the offspring instead of combining both parents quirk. Out of the students she talked to in U.A, she seems to be the only one to be like this so far. So her mother also had incredible hearing, just like her. "I like him a lot. I really do. But it's just that..." Jirou looked at Izuku who was still waiting patiently outside the door, looking through his phone. He didn't seem to close enough to listen to their conversation.

"Your afraid he'll reject you?" Inko guessed. Jirou nodded. Inko just smiled. "Don't worry about that. I know for a fact Izuku feels the same way."

"Really?"

"Yes. When you moved out of the neighborhood, for the first week he cried himself to sleep every night of being alone without you. And, don't tell him this, but I have seen him drawn a picture of you that he has somewhere in his room." Inko said as Jirou somehow blushed even more.

"Oh really?" 'At least it's not as embarrassing like me having doll of him...' Jirou awkwardly chuckles with a closed eye smile. Jirou open her eyes to see Inko having a very sly grin and Jirou immediately started sweating bullets.

"A doll you say?" Inko grins even more as Jirou covered her face not even wanting to look at the woman.

_'Oh god why?! Why I'm muttering so much now?! I just want to die right now.'_ Jirou thought.

"Really though, you should tell him how you feel. I know it can be scary to confess to someone but I know that Izuku feels the same way." Inko hugged the punk girl as her blush faded a bit and she give a smile.

"Thank you Inko. I-I tell him how I feel tomorrow." Jirou said. 'No more running away! He needs to know how I feel.'

"That's my girl! So when am I expecting more grand babies?" Inko teased.

"I-Inko!" Jirou's face was once again red.

Izuku looked at them and noticed Jirou's red face. He laughed at bit at her embarrassment. He was currently texting to an important someone.

**Midoriya: Nobody? Where are you?**

**Nobody: Midoriya! I'm ****looking for Overhaul right ****now. Why do you ask?**

**Midoriya: I was wondering ****if I could join you.**

**Nobody:No**

**Midoriya: Eh? Why?**

**Nobody: Do you really want ****to become a vigilante? I may ****be stopping villains, but I kill ****them and don't have a license ****so in a way, I'm technically a ****villain or criminal.**

**Midoriya: I want to stop ****him from causing more ****pain to anyone else.**

**Nobody: Fine! But you ****better know that there's ****a huge risk of being captured ****and if you do, they'll probably ****expel you from U.A.**

Midoriya was now hesitant. He wants to help, but one mistake and he can never be a hero ever again.

**Midoriya: I...**

**Nobody: Meet me at ****Takoba Municipal beach ****at 11:00 pm sharp of you ****agree. Oh, bring a disguise ****as well.**

Midoriya put away his phone.

'What should I do? I know it's not the right thing to do, but I can't sit here and do nothing about it when I know.' Midoriya thought before a knock was heard on the door.

"Papa! Towel!" Eri called out as she opened the door. Midoriya made sure that he handed her the towel while not looking at her. He waited until Eri finished changing and came out of the bathroom.

"Did you clean yourself properly?" Midoriya asked. Eri nodded. "Kyoka. Can you stay with us today?"

"Sorry Izuku. Me and some girls at U.A wants to hang out today so I have to get going." Jiro said. She was disappointed that she couldn't stay any longer, but she had made a promise.

"Ah! Don't worry about it! There's always next time." Midoriya said as Jiro smiled with a faint blush.

"Thank you Inko for the hospitality." Jiro bowed before starting to leaving.

"Oh it was nothing! I hope to see you again!" Inko smiled with a wave. Jiro stopped at the door and smiled.

"Yeah. Again..." she whispered with a smile as she left. There was some comfortable silence between the two Midoriyas before Inko looked at her son.

"So, first names? You really need to date her now."

"MOM!"

**Timeskip 10:20 PM**

Midoriya was in bed with Eri next to him. Once he was sure she was asleep he carefully got up and went to the bathroom.

_'Disguise? I wonder what I can use.' _Midoriya looked around and found a can of black hair spray. '_Oh yeah. I think I was going to use this for a Eraserhead costume for Halloween? I don't remember. But this could work, but I'll need something else.'_ Midoriya sprayed the can over his hair and his green highlights were completely gone. He then applied a lot, a lot of hair gel and got his hair slicked backwards. He looked very weird. _'Remember to never do this in public...'_

"Izuku? Why are you awake right now?" His mother asked behind the door. The sudden sound of her voice surprised him.

"Ah! I'm going out right now!" Izuku said.

"This late?! Why?!"

"I promised a friend I would help them out with something, but I completely forgot. So I'm going over there now." Izuku lies. 'Please believe it, please believe it.' Inko was silent for a few seconds before a sigh was heard from her.

"Fine. You can go, but no later than 12:00 you got that!"

_'That only gives me about a hour to go. And that's not even including the fact I have to spend at least 10 minutes to come back._' Izuku thought. He wanted more time, but he can't do anything about it. It's either one hour or not go. "Okay!" Izuku put on a hoodie and cover his hair. '_Wouldn't want mom to see me like this.'_

**Takoba Municipal beach 10:50**

Midoriya ran straight to the beach to have enough time to be able to enough time to stop Overhaul. He was wearing a black jacket with black pants with his iconic red shoes. He wanted to stop the man and talk to him of what he did to Eri and why he did it. When Midoriya got there Nobody was waiting at the bench he is seen next to often.

"Oh Midor-what the fuck is wrong your hair?"

"Yeah I know it looks weird but that makes it better right?"

"Yeah I guess. But you need to hide your face as well. Here.." Nobody grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to Midoriya. Midoriya saw that with was a white half-face Kitsune mask. The inside of the ears are red and there is two black stripes on each side of the cheek that stop right under the eye. At the forehead is a ball with a tail painted red and outlined with gold paint. Curving around the ball are two red stripes that are also outlined with gold paint. The eyebrows are also painted red and curved up at the end. The eye holes have black surrounding it which is surrounded with a red strip which curves up at the end. And leading up to the nose is a red curved wave. _**(The best description I could make so sorry if it seems confusing.)**_

"First, why the hell do you have this? And second, how did that fit in your pocket?" Midoriya asked.

"I thought you will need one and my pockets are just that big. Anyways you ready to go? I'm tracking him right now." Nobody said. Midoriya put on the mask and his hood up.

"Tracking him? With Dark Heart? I can't sense him."

"When you get stronger, so does your senses. That's obvious. Let's go." Nobody started running pretty fast. Midoriya caught up to the man, but he noticed that Nobody's steps was somehow not making any noise.

"So where is he?"

"He seems to be walking around, probably looking for someone."They both jumped up to the roof of a building and continued running, jumping from roof to roof.

"Do you have an idea who could that be?"

" It could be some random guy he wants to kill, wants to trade with, me, you, selling stuff, Eri. Could be anyone and anything really."

"Oh okay." Midoriya took a second."Wait. ME?!"

"Oh yeah. Since you took Eri away, he's going after you since Eri was a big part of his plan."

"How?"

"Her quirk." Nobody plainly said. Midoriya's eyes widen a bit.

"What exactly is her quirk? I always thought it was just a mutant type, but if what your saying is true then it must be something else. And powerful." Midoriya said. Nobody nodded.

"Her quirk is call rewind. It allows her the ability to bring a living being's body back to a previous state. So if you broke a bone and used Rewind, then your body would go back to before you broke it." Nobody explained. They both jumped back down to the streets which were pretty empty. That was kinda weird, but they were also going to a very shady part of the city.

"That's very strong! But..." Midoriya thought over what he said. "How come she hasn't used it?"

"Oh, um. I kinda..." Nobody sheepishly scratches his head. "Did something to it. I may have stopped it." They both stopped for a second.

"What?" Midoriya was confused.

"I canceled her quirk for now."

"What?! How?!" Midoriya almost screamed out if it wasn't for Nobody smacking the back of his head.

"Shut up, you want someone to be suspicious of us? I can cancel someone's quirk for as long as I wish as long I touch them for a few seconds." Nobody said.

"But why?" Midoriya asked.

"I'm doing it because Eri has no control over her quirk and it's very complicated so I'm waiting until she's older." Nobody said.

"Does she know?" Nobody nodded.

"I told her that I was canceling it and she was really happy. She dislikes her quirk for what it did to her father and is scared of using it." Nobody stopped behind a wall and looked around the corner to check to see if there was anyone around.

"How does using negative emotions to power up, relates to canceling someone else's quirk? That's impossible right?"

"If that was true, how can Eraserhead erase people quirks just by looking at them? There's no connection." Nobody stated.

"...I don't understand quirks anymore." Midoriya's brain just melted a bit seeing that Nobody had a point. Nobody turned around, making his back face Midoriya.

"Don't worry kid. I don't understand them either. They're so complicated that sometimes I wish we never got them. They can improve our lives or damage it even further." Nobody said while looking at his hand for a few seconds before clenching it. '_I wish they were all gone..._' Nobody started to walk away. "Come on, we have a troublemaker to deal with."

"Yes!" Midoriya answered.

"And be ready, this will end badly for either Overhaul or us. One of us, is definitely not getting out of there the way they entered." Nobody ran ahead as Midoriya thought to himself a bit.

"..." Midoriya shook off the little nerves he had left and caught up with the masked man.

* * *

**_Nobody: Hello there readers! Been a while right? I forgot to bring Midoriya here with me so it's just you and me!Anyways, fight coming next chapter! Who will come out alive? Who will be permanently injured? Who knows! Well me, but I'm building up the suspense okay?_**

**_Anyways, this story was supposed to have weekly updates now that I don't have school, but then I went on break and stuff happened so that's not happening anymore._**

**_Thanks for waiting everyone._**


	6. Update

**So Hi everybody. Max Level Deku, or BudderMario as I was called a long-ass time ago. It's been a while, but before I say anything else, why does this have so many follows when it's garbage? Everything about is so cringe now that I reread it and a mess.**

**Anyways as you can see with the long time I have been gone, I sorta, maybe abandoned this story for a while now and I haven't worked on it since like August. And to be honest, I don't think I will come back to this specific story anymore. It has so many issues and rushed writing that I don't know what to do next. Add in my lack of motivation and this story will probably not be updated for a long while. I only wrote this to show that I see the reviews and I couldn't agree more about some of your guy's criticisms. **

**It doesn't mean I'm not working on writing, (although I haven't wrote much due to my laziness and school. Ugh) I actually have written a story a completely new story, not posted on this site, and have been working on a long-awaited chapter for another story. **

**So, long story short: this story is not going to be back for a long time, I'm working on a chapter for my crossover story, and why is this trash followed by so many people?**


End file.
